Not Silver or Gold
by Lykosdracos
Summary: I've seen them online and have decided to write one myself. My friends and I, based in the 17th century dont worry. No time traveling, us from here to there or anything. Heres to Sammy, Maggie, and Joey! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!
1. Katiana's Point of View

Not Silver or Gold  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I don't know why I was going towards the prison, I can't take listening to my cousin yell at me anymore. Yes, I know that I don't speak like other members of the 'nobility' but if truth be told, I couldn't care less. If I spend one more afternoon stitching seams into pillows I will go mad. Honestly, row after row of perfect stitching, it's just so dull now. I don't understand how my aunt and Janette can tolerate it.  
  
I am eighteen years old and I would probably have been married by now except for the fact that my aunt doesn't think I'm mature enough yet. It all started when I fell asleep on Norrington's ship one afternoon. I had been talking to the harbormaster, he's the one who collects fare from sailors who dock their ships in the port. I have always been interested in the ocean and sailing a ship that seemed like the perfect opportunity to learn.  
  
Luckily it was only a short journey, all he wanted to do was scope out a nearby island to make sure that pirate activity was demolished. Mr. Gibbs found me and tried to keep it a secret, but when Gillette saw me he, of course, dutifully reported it.  
  
I retuned later that evening under the careful watch of Norrington and later the condescending eyes of the rest of my family. Why are pirates considered so vile? My uncle says that I oughtn't wonder about such things and he wants me to keep my mind down from the clouds.  
  
I have heard the stories, pillaging, pilfering, raids, and destroying of towns and such. I believe it, I just don't think that all pirates are like that. Alexia, she's one of my closest friends, agrees with me.  
  
We've had long conversations on this topic and our fondest wish is to go on a grand adventure and travel the seas. Fanciful, yes but what else are we to do? Bat our eyelashes and play coy with the military men no doubt.  
  
Christopher, we call him Chris, plans to become a pirate one day. I think he would make a wonderful pirate. He is about the same age as us, maybe a year older. He is a master swordsman, he has practiced with the local blacksmith Mr. Turner. Then because Mr. Turner won't allow women to handle such 'dangerous' equipment, Chris taught us how to swordfight and fire a pistol, but won't ever join the military.  
  
He can't stand the thought of sailing under someone else's colors and following orders all day. He's always been like that though, he wants to travel just like us and he promised that one day he'll get a grand pirate ship and take us all exploring.  
  
That's what Alexia and I like the most about him, he doesn't treat us like simpletons with all the bowing and scraping. We're equals in his eyes, which I think is why my parents object to us spending so much time with him. Tisn't appropriate says they, what will the other gentleman say. To which Alexia and I walk along the docks again. Chris tells us the most exciting stories, one is about a ship called The Black Pearl. It's legendary for the amount of treasure it's stowed away and the fearsome Captain Barbossa.  
  
I met Alexia on the street right outside of the prison. We are friends with the jailor here, his name is Risett. Most of the time he spends upstairs with a good tankard of ale and sometimes women company, but he treats the prisoners fairly and makes sure that they are given water and last rights. It isn't the most savory of places but it definitely never lacks for excitement.  
  
"Did you hear about the pirate that they caught?" she asked me once she straightened her skirts and fixed her hair.  
  
"No, I was helping with the accounts this morning. What about a pirate?"  
  
""They caught him near the Turner house, he was supposedly just leaving from a visit of some sort.  
  
"That's certainly interesting. Bet the Commodore loved that bit, a pirate right under his nose."  
  
"William stood up for Jack, but I don't know what Norrington will do."  
  
"Norrington better not hang any pirates. I still refuse to go to such barbaric events. Pirates are pirates, same as any blacksmith or merchant here. And it's William now is it?" I teased, I knew how much she liked the blacksmith. She wanted to apprentice with him, but once again parents intervened.  
  
It's not our place to interrupt him, they think that we bother him. In actuality it's quite the opposite, he doesn't mind us asking questions so long as we're quiet when he's forging a sword. He says that it takes the utmost concentration or else the blade will rebel against the attention its receiving.  
  
"He has a wife you know." She looked at me sideways, "And besides the fact he's happily married. Is that. . .?"  
  
"Chris!" I called, I saw him riding through the street on the back of his black horse he named Rogue. It was a good name as only Chris could get her to behave properly, any other rider ended up looking up from the ground. He dismounted and patted the mare on the nose to calm her. All of these people were no doubt making her nervous.  
  
"Good morning." He greeted us, "how long do you have today?"  
  
"For as long as we want." Alexia replied, "Father's dismissed me for the day and gave me four shillings for the day." This was a ritual between us, he would always ask us how long we could stay outside, he understood our dilemma with parents who had too much power.  
  
"Same for me. Janette convinced Aunt Syrac to let me go after I spilled the bottle of ink." I smiled mischievously, that had been one of my better plans.  
  
"So I take it that you want to go and visit the renegade pirate, aye?" he led Rogue skillfully among the crowds and managed not to loose us either.  
  
"Of course. And think, we have a whole day!" Alexia said, we reached the prison a few minutes later.  
  
The familiar chipped wood door was slightly ajar and from the sounds of things Risett had long since been sleeping. We walked along the rows of cells, they were all empty save for one. Standing propped against the door was an honest true pirate. He wasn't dressed in rags like former prisoners either.  
  
He wore a red bandanna across the upper part of his forehead and a tricorn hat over that. Beads, shells, bones, and other various trinkets were threaded into his long black hair. A rugged white shirt, brown vest, black pants, and boots weren't all either. A leather belt crossed his lean hips and looked as if it were designed to hold both pistol and sword. A white sash was tied around his waist as well as a bag of change.  
  
"Are you going to stand and stare at me all day?" he tipped the hat back onto his head and gazed at us out of light brown eyes outlined in black.  
  
"We'd much rather talk to you than stare." I said amazed at the color of his eyes. They were unlike any color I'd ever seen before, a dark gold with lighter brown on the inside. They looked a lot like cat eyes.  
  
"Do you now. And what is it you'd be wanting to talk about?" he quirked an eyebrow in askance. "A far better question is whether or not you have anything to bargain with."  
  
"Oh. you mean something mayhap like this?" I took out my father's rum flask. He never drank out of it, and if the stories were true than pirates treasure rum.  
  
"That'd do it." He held out a hand cautiously as if he didn't quite trust us. I didn't blame him, he'd never seen us before. I handed him the flask but he looked over the rim at me suspiciously as he uncorked it. I met his gaze unflinchingly daring him to take a drink. He winked at me and raised the flask in a toast. Then he drank deeply and sighed contently.  
  
"Where's your ship, Captain?" there was a humorous glint in Chris' blue-gray eyes. There was something he knew that we didn't.  
  
"I remember you." The pirate said unexpectedly, "you were the lad with the horse. The one who distracted the Commodore while I made my escape."  
  
"You did?" Alexia asked, "why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Do you want a drink?" he held out the rum, saving Chris from answering.  
  
"There's only one, I have another in my saddlebags." He sat down on a bale of hay, but I stayed near the door of the cell.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
  
"The introductions have not been made." He shifted positions so that he faced us squarely, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"The Captain Jack Sparrow? Captain of the Black Pearl and one of the most cunning pirates in the Caribbean!" I asked, I could barely contain my excitement. This was Jack Sparrow!  
  
"The one and only. And who might you be?" his eyes were alert and bright with amusement.  
  
Katarina Lyrakos." I held out my hand and he reached through the bars and met me in a handshake. If he was surprised at the action he hid it well.  
  
"Alexandria Chodace." She curtsied and Jack tipped his head in a slight bow.  
  
"And I'm Chris Ronorak." The two men acknowledged the other,  
  
"How were you caught?" Alexia asked, "Were you trying to gather goods or something, sack the town mayhap?"  
  
"Sack towns?" he grinned showing a gold tooth, "No, there's nothing to be made from them. Now Singapore. . . that's a town worth every injury."  
  
"Singapore?" Alexia asked.  
  
"Aye, their army tried to attack us, we retaliated and escaped with a fortune in gold sovereigns."  
  
"Wait, what happened between you and Barbossa?" I inquired.  
  
"What happened between-" he asked astonished, "have you not heard the stories?"  
  
"I have, but I want to know the truth." There were so many versions that it was hard to tell which were true.  
  
"The it's best you hear it from someone else. I'm not trustworthy nor honest in the least."  
  
"But who better to hear it from than you?" Alexia insisted.  
  
"Listen, the honest always have a burden of guilt, that leads to misery, anger, hurt, than more guilt. It's a never ending circle of pain, savvy? I much prefer not being trusted so I can make my own path, savvy?"  
  
"So you let the myths just grow into the impossible." Chris looked up from where he was sitting.  
  
"A myth is ne'er impossible. Hard to believe o'course, but not impossible. Improbable maybe, but it can be done."  
  
"What are you doin'ere ag'in? I warned ye off las' time too din't I?" Risett lumbered up the corridor leading three more prisoners.  
  
"Yes, but life is so more interesting here." I pressed three shillings into his hand after they were locked in.  
  
"I'll be watchin'. This was none of me doin' ye hear?" he stared at us to make his point clear, then went back upstairs to finish whatever he was drinking,  
  
"Right fine guard he is." Jack scoffed.  
  
"He says that every time we're here." I shrugged. "He does that just to clear his mind."  
  
"Well kids, it's been interesting talking to you but. . ." he glanced over at the newcomers.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much, Captain Sparrow." Alexia said, "I'll try and bring you more food later."  
  
"No need. I'm to hang at midday tomorrow anyway." He didn't seem to concerned by that thought.  
  
"You're what?!" I exclaimed, there had been a few other hangings but those were true criminals. They had either committed murder, assault, or thievery of the worst sort. This man wasn't a criminal, he couldn't be.  
  
"I'm a pirate, love. A lifetime of wickedness and depravity." his eyes darkened a little. "It's what the Commodore ordered."  
  
As we left I realized I still knew nothing about what happened between he and Barbossa. Just as well as I didn't know what part the Turners had played in all of that. I was curious, they guarded the secret with their souls and no one knew. I was deadly interested in pirates, just as Chris and Alexia were, so it came to reason that I could learn even more from the Turners. Unfortunately they still hadn't said anything about it. I might have to go to a real pirate now to find out the truth. 


	2. Katiana's Point of View

Chapter 2  
  
The evening went by smoothly, there were no scolding or lectures so far. Janette still wasn't speaking to me for spilling the ink on the new tablecloth. It was washable, They had made me promise that I would personally scrub it down tomorrow.  
  
"Katy! Go and tell the Commodore that a strange ship is approaching port."  
  
"Wouldn't Norrington already know?"  
  
"Can't you do as you're told for once?" my uncle looked at me exasperatedly, as if he was about to explode screaming. That was something I wanted to avoid, the end result would be me spending extra time at home tending the housekeeping.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that the Commodore is such a fine man. I'd just assumed that because he's so diligent." I put the shawl around my shoulders and hurried through the house. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed the rum flask again.  
  
Alexia had promised him food, but I would provide the drink. Once out the door I rolled my eyes. The Commodore was a little to perfect for my taste. Mother had once fancied me marrying him, but that was before he set his sights on Elizabeth. I hoped the best for them, she and he made a good couple.  
  
"Yes, Katarina, how may I help you?" he asked.  
  
"My father wanted to let you know-" an echo from the sea caught the Governor's attention.  
  
"Attack!" Norrington shouted as men poured off the ship. He pulled me into the shadows where we would not be so easily seen. "Get your parents and go to the fort. Pirates will not succeed in taking this town, go and warn the others."  
  
I was going back to the house when I encountered Alexia and Will.  
  
"Everyone is barricading themselves in the fort. Stay with us and you'll be fine." Will said. That was good then, my parents were safe and everything would be okay.  
  
"What are we doing?" Alexia asked.  
  
"I'm letting you go at the jail. That's going to be the safest place for you to stay. None of these pirates would step foot in there."  
  
"But what if they decide to burn it?" I thought aloud, it made sense. Pirates would be mad and if they noticed the prison everyone and everything would be burnt to the ground.  
  
"That won't happen. Okay listen to me," he took Alexia by the shoulders, "barricade yourself in one of the cells and try to stay hidden. When everything is safe I'll come back for you."  
  
"Take care, Will." Alexia called after him. He smiled reassuringly and then disappeared into the growing whirl of people.  
  
"Are you scared?" Alexia asked.  
  
"Not really, no. Are you?"  
  
"Of course! We're being attacked!"  
  
"We know how to fight and we can defend ourselves. What's there to be scared of?" Risett was nowhere to be seen, I guess he must have abandoned the jail for safer lodging. We could hear gunfire, it sounded far away still but nevertheless getting closer.  
  
"They've come to rescue us!" The prisoners in the other cell jumped up and down to get a look out the window.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that to dearly were I you." Jack too was looking out the window though and there was a spark of interest in his stance.  
  
"Hello?" I called out drawing his attention.  
  
"Have you come to stage a rescue? The town is going to be attacked."  
  
"They figure here's the best place to be hiding." Alexia clarified. From the doorway I heard someone shout in pain, there was no weapon around anywhere! Will hadn't left us a pistol, sword, dagger, nothing! What to do? I couldn't very well face an attack unarmed.  
  
"Jack! I've come to bargain with you for a place on the Pearl." Chris came into view, the blade of his sword was bloody and his shoulder sported a large gash.  
  
"Keep the sword clean, lad. That's a right disturbing image for t'ladies, isn't it?"  
  
"Alexia? Katiana? What in the blazes are you here for? Go up to the fort, it's safe there."  
  
"I tried to tell them that, mate."  
  
"Here, take this and go. You'll still have time before they block the doors." He handed me a rapier and Alexia two daggers.  
  
"What about you? I'm not leaving you here alone to face these pirates!" I objected.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Go!" he insisted looking around as if he expected more to come swarming through the doors.  
  
"This is all heart-warming but if you keep on you're going to attract every thief and robber in the vicinity." He stared at Chris exasperatedly.  
  
"Will they come down here?" Alexia worried.  
"I doubt it, but if they do we're ready." Chris rested the edge of the sword on the ground but still held it so he'd be ready to attack.  
  
A clatter above and four men came tearing down the stairs, they were armed for battle but moved hesitantly as if looking for something.  
  
"Hide!" Jack whispered, Chris dragged us into a storage room and closed the door slightly so that we could see our odds. This was one of the things that he had taught us, never go up against opponents blind. If possible stay hidden until it's clear how many adversaries there are and what their attack style is.  
  
Chris had his hand over Alexia's mouth so she wouldn't say anything and give us up. I was too shocked to worry about saying anything. I felt light- headed as if I was in an over heated ballroom with no chance of escape.  
  
"Well damn me if it ain't Charl Royswort." Jack slurred his voice took on the slur of a drunk and his eyes were hooded and tired.  
  
"Why can it be? Jack Sparrow, what have you gotten yourself into now?" the meanest of the four sauntered over to the cell and grinned.  
  
"A bit of a mix-up, really. Wanted to take a bit of swag for me crew, tha' didn't go o'er to well with the Commodore. Something about me being a pirate chafed on'is nerves." Jack smiled back showing a golden tooth.  
  
"No, I imagine it wouldn't." Charl motioned for the other men to sheathe their swords. "Where's the Pearl and what do ye plan to do about your. . . accommodations?"  
  
"I 'ave a plan workin' don't worry about me. Although if ye would do me a right good favor?"  
  
"Leave the island and head for the next down?"  
  
"Aye, that'd be it." Jack lifted his arm and pointed left gracefully.  
  
"Very well, I'll leave this island to you but it's a favor you owe and make no mistake. You don't want to be taking on a new crew would you?"  
  
"The Pearl's me first and I can't turn me back on'er now no matter how good an offer. An accord we have and I'll see it through." Jack shook hands and then Charl left with the rest of his men as quickly as they came.  
  
Chris watched through narrowed eyes until they were gone, then he opened the door and put the sword point against Jack's neck. "What in bloody hell is going on? Why would they just leave like that?"  
  
"Calm down, lad. What you think you know, you don't and what you don't know you won't want to know. Put the sword away. You won't kill me when I have something you need and I have no weapon.'' Something must have convinced Chris to do as the pirate asked because he sheathed the sword angrily and paced slowly from one side to the other.  
  
"The ships setting sail." Alexia said softly, in the distance we could hear the shouts of men boarding and wood creaking faintly as ramps were drawn up and canvas stretched tight. In just a few moments. . . the Commodore himself emerged at the doorway.  
  
"Ladies." He greeted us, he was still refined and shock proof as if nothing had happened, "I trust everything went well?"  
  
"Oh yes, everything was-"  
  
"Fine. No one was hurt and nobody bothered us at all." I interrupted hastily. The less Jack did to be noticed the better.  
  
"I'll escort you back to your families, the streets aren't safe at night." He turned as if to make his way back out to the cobble stoned streets, but just as I was taking out the rum he turned to speak to the pirate.  
  
"Sparrow, sleep well this night. Tomorrow at midday."  
  
"One request, Commodore. Don't forget to tell the cleric to add Captain before my name." His eyes were full of laughter, he enjoyed the taunting.  
  
"Katriana? What is that in your hand? You aren't coveting this man are you?" he motioned towards the flask. I had to think fast but I came up with a plausible reply.  
  
"Not at all, sir. My aunt gave this to me when I came to tell you about the ship. She wanted me to have some water to drink if we should be separated, you know her. Always protective and worrying over the smallest things."  
  
"As it should be." He subtly reprimanded. "Very well, come with me. They will no doubt be worried about you."  
  
Chris, Alexia, and I shared a look. Then I gave it to Chris so he could pass it to Jack. I knew that he wouldn't follow us out, the Navy had been after him to join them after they saw his skill with both horsemanship and sword. Little did they know that as soon as we were gone negotiations would be made and Chris would be on his way to becoming a pirate. 


	3. Alexia's Point of View

Chapter 3- Alexia's Point of View  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Lyracos. I would like to request the company of Katiana for the day. My mother is having a few people over for tea and requests the company of your daughter."  
  
"Tell your mother that we graciously accept and Katiana would be glad to attend." He said his look daring her to object.  
  
There was no way that she would though, this was just a ruse so we would have time to talk and think about what had happened the other night. Katiana and I used all the spare moments we could, with the running of my father's business free time is hard to come by. Luckily things have calmed down so mother and I could rejoin society again.  
  
I love the whirl of dancers at a ball, the colors of dresses across the floor. It's different with Katiana, she and I love walking on the dock but when she does a faraway look comes into her eyes. It's our dream to go off with Chris one day, but until them I'm content here.  
  
"Go upstairs and change into something decent. You can't make an appearance looking like that." I caught the flare of rebellion on Katiana's expression but then she lowered her eyes and did as he asked.  
  
Up in her chamber I looked around for where her new corset was, but it was nowhere in sight. She wasn't wearing it either, otherwise she no doubt would have passed approval from her father. The interesting thing about Katiana is that she isn't really the daughter of Irachon Lyracos, her real mother passed away a long time ago and her mother's cousin took her in when she was five years old. She doesn't speak much about it, but from what I'm told she used to live near the ocean then too and she had much more freedom then she does here.  
  
"What happened to it?" I asked as she changed into a emerald green dress.  
  
"It was left to close to the candle." She peeked out from behind the changing screen and her dark gray eyes glinted. She emerged from behind the screen and waited.  
  
"Katiana, you can't! What if your aunt finds out?" I was horrified, she was wearing one that she had split. When she walked it looked like a regular gown but if she curtsied it would show the split seams in the material.  
  
She had done that awhile ago so she could ride a horse astride rather than sidesaddle. I looked into the mirror and waited while she brushed out her hair. My long black hair was down to my waist and we wore no wig like most women chose to do. We look so alike that people mistake us for sisters.  
  
I am five foot seven, she is a few inches taller than I. We both have slim waists and slender figures, the only difference is that I have green eyes and hers are dark gray, almost purple.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Aye. Chris is waiting for us outside. Mother invited him too." I was always happy when Chris could come places with us, he was raised in boarding houses all over London, when we saw him pick-pocketing we befriended him and from then on he's been one of our closest friends.  
  
He has a good place to sleep, makes money doing odd jobs, and with our help is well rising in the social class. He doesn't notice though, he's just glad to spend time with us, talking about pirate ships, sword fighting, and otherwise just wandering around London where we otherwise wouldn't be allowed to go.  
  
"Yes, if we hurry we might be able to miss them." We raced down the long staircase but no such luck,  
  
"Halt!" a commanding voice said. Katiana sighed and turned, a determined glint to her eyes. There was to be no more delays, she had the ability to subtly maneuver the conclusion in our favor and she would if necessary.  
  
"Don't run, tisn't seemly for ladies to run. It wrinkles the dress and makes the complexion ghastly!" It sounded like she was quoting a manners book. "Have a good time and wish Mrs. Chodace greetings from us."  
  
Chris was waiting outside for us, dressed in black pants and a white shirt he didn't look to enthusiastic about spending a morning indoors. His blonde hair was short, and his blue-green eyes were light this morning.  
  
Katiana no doubt had a plan that would enable us to leave the house before afternoon, we had a pirate captain to rescue from the hangman's noose and while I am greatly concerned should someone see us, the temptation of doing something unexpected is too much to wait for.  
  
I just hope that she can secure a diversion quickly enough before all the guests arrive. If that happens then we'll never be out of there until all questions are answered and tea is served. 


	4. Chris' Point of View

Chapter 4- Chris' Point of View  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Kaltiwl." Katiana said hastily standing to help clean up the tea. She had timed it perfectly so that when it spilled only the wood floor would be hit. The carpets and furniture were safe enough this time.  
  
Kaltiwl would never say anything, of course, but anytime she spoke to us it was to criticize, so we got back at her anytime she did. I didn't really care what she thought about me, I'm used to that, but for her to condemn us for no reason. . .  
  
"Must you always be so clumsy?" she snapped, pretending to wipe droplets from her pink gown. There were none, she just liked to draw attention.  
  
"Mrs. Kaltiwl, she didn't mean any harm by it." Alexia said taking another napkin from the table and handing it to her.  
  
"This dress is brand new and look at it now." She huffed.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with it." I commented looking at her uninterestedly. This whole affair was dull, I only came because Alexia asked me to and I couldn't refuse her pleading. Besides, judging from the way some of the other women were staring at Katiana and I, we would have to leave soon anyway.  
  
"Why of all the-"  
  
"Chris, have you given the Commodore an answer? I heard that you were joining the Navy." Ms. Tirane gushed.  
  
"You've been misinformed. I have no intention of joining the Commodore, I don't know where you heard such a rumor." This whole conversation has been repeated so much it makes my head spin. How many times must people be told that I am not going to join the Navy? While they are all 'fine' men, I have no intention to join them and become sluggish and fop-minded. Jumping through hoops for the Commodore's amusement, not for me.  
  
"Katriana, Alexia, Chris could I have a word with you please?" Alexia's mother called. As we went to meet her in the kitchen I could see the glow of triumph in Kaltwil's eyes.  
  
"Yes, mother?" Alexia folded her hands demurely in front of her and looked up with an innocent expression.  
  
"I would like you to go to the market and purchase a few things for me." She handed us a list with only three items on it. White sugar, quill pens, and Alexia's new corset.  
  
Why is it that women always feel the need to change their appearance? Why not just leave it alone? Alexia and Katiana aren't like the rest of this bloody society. They don't worry about station or rank, otherwise they wouldn't have befriended me.  
  
I was born as child to a woman who had nothing left in life. She raised me as well as she could, then one day she left and never returned. I was about eight at that time. I had taught myself several useful things worth knowing. I can pick locks, pockets, and anything else that you might think of.  
  
I learned sword-fighting after I found a sword near a dead man outside of a tavern. It seems that he had too much to drink and picked a fight with the wrong people. I watched and know how to fire a pistol, and I can fight weaponless to if situation calls for it.  
  
Learning how to read was more difficult, there are different boarding- houses/ orphanages that I was sent to by the officers in charge. I learned to write, read, and speak properly there. It was either that or face their consequences. I escaped once I was fourteen and from then on I managed to get a few jobs around the city and don't lack for money.  
  
Katiana and Alexia saw me picking the pocket of an elderly man who had no need for all the extra change in his pockets. Katiana made the introductions, I later realized that her past had been somewhat the same as mine, and the three of us became good friends.  
  
I taught them how to sword-fight, refined by William Turner of course, and they introduced me to several upstanding people who I now can count on for weekly wages.  
  
"We'll return as soon as we can." Alexia took the list and hastened out the door.  
  
"Its half past nine." I looked at a pocket watch. "That leaves us three hours-"  
  
"Will!?" Alexia exclaimed horrified. I went instinctively to the hilt of my sword, but she was already crouching over a man in the street. As we got closer Katiana put a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp.  
  
William Turner lay in the middle of the road! Will had refined my sword fighting but I think he's more suited to life here at Port Royale. He has no idea of what life away from the blacksmith is like.  
  
He's in no way prepared for what the real world has in store. All his notions are of grand love, raising a family, propriety, and doing what's right. They are wonderful theories, of course but not all situated right in the social order we live in.  
  
"He's not dead." I reassured them, "He's still breathing." I had seen enough of death to know what it looked like, and William Turner was definitely not among them. He was still alive, only knocked out or drunk.  
  
"How do you know? How can you tell?"  
  
"Can't you feel his heart beating?" Katiana motioned to where Alexia had her hand. Right across his heart as she looked for signs of life.  
  
"Will? Wake up, the pirates have gone." She saw how long it took for him to release his breath, then hesitating a moment she put her mouth to his and blew breath into his lungs. He sat up almost immediately and put his hand to his head, no doubt having one of the worst headaches of his life.  
  
"That's the second time pirates have won." Will looked annoyed.  
  
"They didn't though. . . they left and truce was declared." Katiana said.  
  
"Oh god, Elizabeth!" Will exhaled her name and stood abruptly.  
  
"Is she okay? What's the matter?" Alexia asked.  
  
"She sent me to get her father. . . if you'll excuse me?" he set off at a run towards the fort.  
  
"That was certainly different." I remarked semi-sarcastically. Katiana laughed at that and shook her head slightly.  
  
It was time to free a Sparrow and with only two and a half hours left until the hanging we'd better move fast or be witness to the demise of one of the most ingenious pirates in the world. 


	5. Alexia's Point of View

Chapter 5- Alexia's Point of View  
  
Authors Note: Just so you know and I can finally explain now that writers' block has set in for a little.  
  
-Katiana: that's me! In any of my stories if a girls name starts with a K most likely that's me somehow. Unless I specify otherwise but I like to be part of my stories at least for a short time.  
  
-Alexia: Maggie, one of my best friends and she is a lot more daring and 'crazy' than I make her out to be in the story. But characters have to be different from each other so I decided to add a little propriety to her character. Not that she isn't now. *winning smile* Love ya, Maggie!  
  
-Chris: Joey, what can I say? You're you, mate! The best friend a gal could have. Lmao. Yea I can see the look of your face as you read this. But it's true and all of us girls are lucky to have ye onboard. Couldn't'a left you out of this, not after pirateering with us at Halloween and rangering with us for LOTR. *raises tankard* Drink up and enjoy your character, muhaha.  
  
-Salenera: Samantha, known you since second grade and wow! Neither of us have died yet, says something for human spirit, aye? ;) When we weren't chasing andalites through the school and riding invisible horses through the halls we had a grand time, didn't we? Crazy as hell and people STILL think we're a tad odd, but hey, that comes from time. Lol. Go Salenera and who better to play her than you. Oops. . . technically that IS you. Hahaha. Cheers to ya and happy bunny.  
  
Authors Note 2: I've always wanted to meet Jack and what better way then to meet him in a story? That's where he exists after all although it is a nice thought to believe that he really was a pirate back in the 1700's and he retired nicely on a white sands island just as he might have wanted. Either that or he took the Pearl and is still sailing around the world somewhere with his crew and unfailing luck. I always knew I would make a good pirate, even willing to be hung as one if it came down to it. But the song is purely my own. Oh! Writer's block over and on with the story. . .  
  
Seems as if Jack Sparrow had been sleeping before we entered the jail again. His eyes had a trace of weariness in them, the look of a man who had reckoned with death and wasn't afraid to face it again.  
  
I also saw the look on Katiana's face and calm spread through me. I knew that she wouldn't let Jack hang even if she had to take his place. She's strange like that, I swear sometimes she does the daftest things I've ever seen! Most of the women here, much to her aunt's dismay, don't reckon her to live past thirty with some of the stunts she pulls. I'm not looking down on her at all but sometimes I do worry for her safety.  
  
"Good mornin'." Jack said standing up and glancing out the window.  
  
"Hello." I replied and handed him a few pastries from morning. Katiana gave him a tankard of water to drink and Jack looked appreciative that we'd thought of him. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Oh yes, straw and stone is great for sleeping." From his tone it made me wonder whether or not he was serious. Had it been anyone else I would have known it as sarcasm for sure but he seemed to be the type to always be unstructured.  
  
"Yes, I ought to try that myself sometime." Katiana leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Jack looked up with a laugh and Chris grinned as he sat on a bench.  
  
"So any of you have a brilliant plan to spring me from this cell and off on me merry way?"  
  
"Aside from waiting until they come to get you and fighting them off there, nope not a one." I sighed the whole thing seemed farfetched to begin with not to mention if once we got him out where would we go?  
  
"Do you by any chance know who William Turner is?" Jack looked up hopefully.  
  
"Aye, I know who he is." Chris said, "but to what purpose would you be using that name for?"  
  
"Last time I was here Will said something about half-hinges, leverage, strength, rambled on for the longest before he picked up that bench and cracked the cell open. What say you to giving it a try?" Jack smiled innocently and motioned to the wooden platform over to the side.  
  
"Very well, but on one condition?" Katiana said going to get the bench with Chris.  
  
"Speak the terms." Jack's eyes narrowed in disblief.  
  
"We get a place onboard The Pearl as crew." She stated. Jack hesitated before answering as if weighing the options. Three new crewmembers or the hangman in now two hours.  
  
"I'd say aye, but what about your parents. Can't have you running off to almost certain danger without them knowing." Jack looked as if he'd just found a loophole in a contract.  
  
"I don't have any parents." Katiana smiled broadly knowing she had the upper hand now.  
  
"They won't know. . ." I bit my lip as doubt curled in my stomach. What would my parents say if they found out I'd been cavorting with a pirate? They rather looked down on me spending so much time with Will and Chris! But this adventure was too much to pass up. I couldn't let them go sailing on the Black Pearl while I stayed home worrying about the next tea party! No, even if I was confined to my room for the next three years I had to do this now.  
  
Chris didn't say anything but his eyes were dark blue, which means that he wouldn't say anything on the subject. He never spoke much anyway unless it was to say something of utmost importance or otherwise to tell us stories. We mostly kept up the conversation and made him partake.  
  
"Let's go then." Katiana urged and they picked up the bench, rested it on the cell's lowermost rail and then with a heave they pushed the bench down in the back. The cell pulled free of it's hinges and Jack stepped out.  
  
"Yup. Just like before." He took his sword and pistol from a ledge and put them back in their rightful places. As we went out the back way I heard a voice that I'd grown to dread.  
  
"Katiana Lyracos, what are you doing?" I cringed and Jack crouched down a little as if expecting a fight to break out. "You just wait until father hears what you've done! Conversing with pirates, the blacksmith, and aren't you supposed to be at a gathering?" she sniped nastily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Janette. Not this time." she curtsied mockingly, "Inform your parents that we won't be returning until much later, we have a pirate to save."  
  
"Captain. Pirate captain. Honestly, love, I thought you of all people would remember." Jack stepped in and her cousin backed away slowly. We left her staring after us in the middle of the walk.  
  
* * *  
  
The plan was established and everything was going accordingly. We managed to stay out of sight of the Navy and also to escape the unwanted stares of townspeople. Jack had a ship, well rather a small ship but it would get us to where we needed to be without trouble.  
  
"It should be around here somewhere. Where might it have run off to?" he muttered looking around the shore. I glanced backwards every now and then expecting men with rifles and swords to approach any moment.  
  
"That ship wasn't in dock the other day." Chris remarked pointing to a ship with white sails flecked with black.  
  
"That be the one." Jack sauntered onboard and we followed. It took awhile for me to get used to the rocking of the ship, there was never really any firm foothold. "Get used to it, mates. Ship tends to do that a lot."  
  
"Where are we headed to?" Chris asked already taking control of certain ropes. The sails unfurled without hesitation and Jack handed me a small hatchet to cut the ropes free with. He gave Katiana one as well so she could get the other side.  
  
Took me two tries before I finally got the first one cut, the rest was easily done. Katiana finished at about the same time as I and we both got the chance to see Captain Jack take hold of the ship's wheel.  
  
"We're set to Tortuga. Seems a little repetitive but then again this time there's business to be done there. Have to get me crew back together before any real sailing can be done."  
  
"Tortuga?" Katiana asked interestedly, "the island of debauchery and depravity?"  
  
"Aye. Not a fit place for ladies such as yourselves but I promise you're going to find it an interesting enough place. Never lacks for new sights." He turned the wheel slightly and looked towards the sky.  
  
"But, didn't the Navy forbid dealings on that island?" I asked. I'd heard that somewhere and wanted to verify to see if it was true.  
  
"Ah, the Navy forbid themselves. Denying themselves the pleasure of Tortuga, if you ask me. We go venturing there because we're pirates and no law stands between us and our utter wickedness, savvy?"  
  
"Pillaging, plundering, rifling, looting." Katiana sang, "drinking, toasting, and wenching for some. But decks to be scrubbed 'fore there's any fun."  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Jack asked glancing towards her approvingly.  
  
"Just an old song I once heard." She answered winking. I had never really seen this side of her before. It appeared as if she had grown up on pirate ships, the way she walked the deck in perfect match with the current and singing as bawdily as a barmaid.  
  
"So grab the flask, drink up lads 'fore the sun arises." Jack continued.  
  
"For when it does naught but work till port's set again. Leave the maids alone, my boys, and follow the wind n' sails. There'll be more days like this one, but it won't be today. Nay, the ships' my mistress and here she stay." They sang together. 


	6. Chris' Point of View

Chapter 6- Chris' Point of View  
  
Jack walked and dodged the many people in the easily while we, meanwhile, had to fight our way through the crowds. Just as one drunken man was about to fall into Katiana's path, Jack stepped in and took the brunt of the hit. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's exactly as you made it out to be." I was mostly shielding Alexia from the swaggering and sights of the city. While it was interesting, too many men wandered around and Alexia could have easily been hurt. There would also be thieves around and she stood no chance against them if she had something they wanted.  
  
"It's certainly doesn't lack in anything, does it." Katiana made her way to Jack's side. He was taller than her, and it was the safest place for her to be at the moment. He would watch out for her and she would enjoy the city with no risk.  
  
"It certainly doesn't. Just look around, love. I love this place." He swung her around by the waist and she laughed in merriment  
  
I saw three women, one dressed in a bright red, the other a deep blue, and the third was busy with a man. This happened in Port Royale sometimes to, but it was more ignored then thought upon. What they didn't see couldn't hurt them.  
  
We walked, it seemed, around in circles finally stopping in front of a tavern 'The Pirate's Chest.'  
  
"Hey, me gents!" a barmaid called out. "Look who decided to drag his arse back to Tortuga! Do me eyes deceive me or is it Captain Jack?" Jack caught sight of the girl quickly as she made her way through the crowd.  
  
"H'lo, Salenera." He greeted.  
  
"'Ave you forgotten your manners?" she questioned putting a hand on her hip playfully. Jack leaned down and placed a kiss upon her lips.  
  
"See what I'm talkin' about lad? Your pick of everything and anything in the Caribbean." He made the proper introductions and I kept an eye out for the girls.  
  
Alexia pulled on my arm trying to divert Katiana's attention, I watched her amusedly. She kept asking about various things around the bar. As soon as she her about the grain of wood used in a wall Katiana knew something was wrong.  
  
"What? What aren't you telling me?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing! It's just everything's so-"  
  
"Who in bloody hell is that?" she saw Jack kiss the woman and I had to smother a laugh.  
  
Alexia grabbed her by the shoulders before she did something rash. Knowing Katiana, she would probably have staked Jack out for herself. I preferred to stay in the shadows and just watch what was going on. I have been through so many bars that staying hidden in the midst of a crowd is one of my specialties. Women would look me over, then when they saw my expression they would move on.  
  
"Now let me see." Salenera tapped her chin thoughtfully, "You would be wantin' a tankard of run, aye?"  
  
"Oh, Salenera." Answered Jack teasingly, "You could always guess what I'd be wanting."  
  
"I'll show her wanting." Katiana said low in her throat, Alexia looked at her hesitantly.  
  
"I'll be right back?" she half asked, half stated. Then my attention was all but taken by a woman in a very low cut dress. From the way she was standing there was nothing left to the imagination.  
  
"Hello, new to the place are you?" she ran her hand over my shirt and smiled invitingly. Jack grinned and then turned his attention back to Salenera and a serving woman.  
  
"Where's that lesson you promised me?" Alexia asked stepping in.  
  
"Er, right. Sorry about that." I took the hint and put my arm around her waist.  
  
"He's taken for the night, love." Alexia purred and batted her eyes at me. It was all I could do to keep from bursting out laughing. From the expression in her emerald green eyes she was having the same difficulty.  
  
"Pity. . ." The girl sighed and went on her way.  
  
Salenera gave Jack his rum and asked, "Is there anything else you be wanting?" she leaned over and rested her head on her arm. Somebody was pushed into me so I shoved them back. He rammed into someone else and his rum spilled onto the woman in his lap. I moved Alexia so she stood behind me in case of a fight.  
  
"Who dares?" he roared dumping the girl onto the floor. She huffed angrily and took up the few silver coins on the table. If his gaze had fallen to me I'd be ready. I had my sword and if worst came to worst my pistol or dagger.  
  
"I do, I'm not scared of ya, Alvaro!"  
  
"Ye're not, eh? You scabrous dog-"  
  
"Not-" Salenera hopped over the bar table, with a quick motion unsheathed two daggers hidden on her wrists, "in my bar, gents. I don't want blood coatin' my newly scrubbed floors."  
  
"Move out of the way, wench." One of the growled. Then another sword point joined the fray.  
  
"That's not very nice." Jack intervened coming between them, "Apologize to the lady."  
  
"Captain Sparrow!" they said tremulously.  
  
"Aye, mate."  
  
"Best take it outside." Salenera reinforced her word by pressing the dagger even closer to his throat.  
  
"At once, miss, and apologizes for the trouble." They both exited the bar as fast as their legs could carry them.  
  
"That's better." Remarked Salenera, putting the daggers in their sheath on her wrists. "Better be more careful of who you be shoving, little lass. Wouldn't want anyone to be thinking it an invitation. Your name would be?"  
  
"This 'little miss' would be named Katiana and there's nothing little about her. If any brute thinks me handing out invitations I'd set him right soon enough."  
  
"Oh, a little fire to her." We went back with her and had a seat at the bar, ""What would you be doing back in Tortuga, luv?"  
  
"They're here as they promised, you're watching the bar as you promised, and I'm lookin' out for the girls as I promised. Which excludes Chris here, who in fact promised nothing yet."  
  
From then on things were a lot less agitated, people mostly kept to themselves especially now that word Jack Sparrow was here. I accepted a tankard of ale gratefully from a serving woman, then on a stroke of genius got one for Alexia and Katiana. They both hold their liquor well, they can drink as much as I and not suffer consequences for it.  
  
"Why, Master Gibbs!" Katiana exclaimed. Startled me right good it did, since when had she been standing there.  
  
"'ello, Katy. Been awhile since I last saw ye." Gibbs smiled warmly and gave her a hug.  
  
"And what have you been up to for the past five years?" she asked.  
  
"Been doing a little traveling. Here and there, with Jack and the Pearl s'never lack of travel. What about you! Havent seen you since you was this high." He made a motion with his hand and showed her to have been about chest high.  
  
"Aunt and Uncle in Port Royale." She explained crinkling her nose, "boring the lot of them. Lucky for me I have two of the best friends you'll be lucky to meet. Alexia Chodace, and Chris Ronorak." She slung her arms across our shoulders and introduced us to the man named Gibbs.  
  
"Afternoon, Captain." Gibbs tipped his head to Jack.  
  
"Been wondering when you'd show." Jack looked towards Katiana, "how d'you know the lass?"  
  
"Took 'er in when she had a bit of a bad time." He cleared his throat when he saw the slight warning glance in her eyes, "but she's made well off and been raised right."  
  
So there seems to be more to Katiana then meets the eye, but that was to be expected with the way she ran her relatives ragged. There was no lack in daring and impulsiveness from her. That's why she got along so well with us, never refused a plan we came up with. She even rode with me to save Rogue when she got stuck in the sand during the storm.  
  
Thundering and lightning enough to wake the dead and she stood her ground while we took Rogue's harness and Alexia stayed in the saddle to calm her. Waves tossing all over the beach, water sloughed through and through but she stayed nigh to the end.  
  
This plan of Jack's had taken a most interesting turn. 


	7. Katiana's Point of View

Chapter 7- Katiana's Point of View Authors Note: I know that I'm making Norrington sound really fussy and a bit foolish in this story but I can't help it. If I make that I like him people won't be sure of who I really like. . . . Jack Sparrow of course. And I love Anamaria and Jack together just as much as you all do but I have to go off charts with this story. In at least ONE I want to have a happily ever after with a character. There's layers to all my characters so maybe happy ever after isn't in this one, but at least I'll have my bit of fun first before it gets serious again. Authors Note 2: Banished Demons is coming along, slowly but it's there. I have writers block for that story and I can't seem to get past this one part. I'll have to delete a little and see what I can come up with. It's nice to have other stories to go to when that happens so I don't miss my computer screen too much. Here we go. . .  
  
It was wonderful to be back among Tortuga's society and, of course, Gibbs himself. He was more of an uncle to me than the one back at Port Royale. I can just imagine Norrington chartering a navigational route to try and find us, but Jack's too smart for that and it'll take him at least another day to send out the Navy.  
  
Gibbs had helped me out on more than one occasion in the past and as a result I never had to resort in 'services' for money. I was only twelve at the time and lucky to have met him. He took me to Tortuga and taught me a plentitude of things that are of use even now. Pick-pocketing for instance. Chris knows how to pick-pockets with the best of them, but Gibbs also taught me to read and write.  
  
It's well known that most pirates don't write legibly or even know what books are used for but Gibbs does and it's a good thing too. If I hadn't known, there's no doubt in my mind the relatives would have cast me out a long time ago. I tried to make them a few times but to no avail.  
  
That was why Tortuga was frustrating for me now. People cut a wide berth around Alexia and I now The people I'd once drank and threw dice with gave us scornful glances and sneered at our dresses. I didn't recognize anyone I knew here and it was obvious that no one recognized me.  
  
I was used to the staring, none of it phased me but I wondered if perhaps living in Port Royale had changed me somehow. I made sure to choose my fights carefully there, I wouldn't get into a brawl over a trivial matter but I made sure to keep what I believed in close. I tried to be the prim and proper lady my relatives wanted me to be but it is impossible. I can't control my yearning for adventure and the need to do things out of the ordinary.  
  
We walked towards where the Pearl was docked in the harbor. I stayed at Jack's side and he didn't mind that I did at all. He noticed the stares and grinned gently sensing my thought trail.  
  
"Not everyone's past follows them, nor is the future always clear." He said, "What they see they don't and what they don't see is what they want." He put his arm around my shoulders and hummed the song from before.  
  
Salenera walked at Chris' and Alexia's side. The temptation of the open sea was too much for her to miss. There were already people aboard the ship, some up in the rigging, on deck, and below decks too.  
  
"Welcome to the Black Pearl, finest ship in the Caribbean." Jack stood on deck proudly as we came aboard.  
  
"Beautiful." Salenera sighed, "Just as I remember her."  
  
I glanced over at her noticing how right she seemed for Jack. Her long light brown hair was tied back with a dark blue piece of cloth. She had almond brown eyes, a shade darker than Will's and was accustomed to what Jack 'wanted' in life. She fit into his lifestyle well whereas I was a complete foreigner to him.  
  
Jack will decide in the end and as the horizon stretches out in front of me all I can think of is how stunning the ocean is. Clear blue waters, the smell of salt in the air, the slight creaking of the wood beneath our feet, this is the most ideal place for me to be. I feel at peace on the ship as if I could really belong here.  
  
"Where's my ship?!" a slim woman clad in pants, a white shirt, and straw hat demanded putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"Anamaria!" Jack held his arm out, "it's docked right where I promised."  
  
"North-shore?" she narrowed her eyes threateningly. Was she a crewman? Didn't look like things bode well for Jack.  
  
"Aye, locked and barred to boot."  
  
"It better be. . ." she warned.  
  
"I swear the oath of a pirate it is." Jack crossed his heart.  
  
"Pirate's oath, aye, right as me boat sinks to the bottom of the ocean he swears." She muttered but there was no anger in her eyes as she returned to main deck.  
  
"Oy, Jack. . ." Chris looked deadly calm. I'd never seen that look before. "I thought you said that ship was mine for the taking."  
  
"Sshhh. . ." Jack turned Chris towards the ocean and looked to where Anamaria went uneasily.  
  
"What happened to the 'we have an accord' we spoke of when I helped you escape?"  
  
"I would much rather face your wrath than hers, lad. First, it was you who offered to help me escape and second, you were the one to speak the terms. Nowhere did I say it had to be that ship."  
  
"Oh." Chris paused, "So I get the Pearl then?" but there was a teasing glint to his now greenish-blue eyes.  
  
"The Pearl!" Jack exclaimed, "Are you bloody mad? Why-" he took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. "Tell you what. You become first mate on the Pearl, providing that you don't stage a mutiny and leave me for dead."  
  
"Depends on your captaining." Chris grinned to contradict his words.  
  
"When you know your way through the Caribbean." Jack continued ignoring that last remark, "and can control a ship and crew, you can take one for yours and ne'er we see you again, savvy?"  
  
"First mate?" Chris clarified.  
  
"Aye. Second in command, equal partners. . . just don't let the woman know, right?"  
  
"Deal, and now I say we have an accord." They shook hands and I saw Jack wipe his brow having avoided two potential disasters.  
  
"The crew'll show you what to do." He turned to look at us "we set sail now."  
  
"Where to, Captain?" Anamaria asked.  
  
"The direction the wind's blowing." Jack answered, "Raise anchor! Let'er go, gents!"  
  
I smiled, the journey had just begun. 


	8. Katiana's Point of View

Chapter 8- Katiana's Point of View  
  
"My shoulders hurt so much, Katy." Alexia sighed rubbing her arms to try and circulate warmth. Things had not gotten off to a smooth start, something had happened between Salenera and Alexia. We had all put in a full days work, no expense spared. I, at least, had insisted on working every bit as hard as the men did. When I saw Salenera not hesitate to do so, I knew that I had to at least try to work as hard as she.  
  
"Get used to it, lass. Only gets 'arder from here on." Salenera remarked lowering the other side of the rope I held.  
  
"If I have to lower sail one more time, I swear my arms will fall off." Alexia's arms shook as she tugged on canvas.  
  
"Here, take the rope. I'll finish that for you." I untangled the rope that held it and then smoothed out the sail so that we would continue to go smoothly.  
  
"Missin' ye're pillows and silver spoons are you?" Salenera asked.  
  
"Not a bit, and if you haven't noticed we've put in the same hours as you." Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach. I hated being reminded that she was more used to this world than we were. Where had she gotten that notion anyway, neither of us had complained the whole day.  
  
It took to reason that Alexia would be aching now, these ropes weighed almost double what she did. I was a little taller than she and also a bit stronger, although Alexia was more agile from all the hours spent dueling with Will. I could handle a sword just as well but I practiced on my own, she had had more person to person fighting experience.  
  
"You mean what menial tasks Jack put you to."  
  
"Aye, which were the same as yours." I retorted, "give me something to do and it'll be done. There's no lagging here on our part." Even though part of me groaned at the thought, my arm muscles seemed like they were on fire, I would prove that I was strong as her even if I had to die to do it.  
  
There was no way that she was going to get the better of me. I hid pain well and if she found a fault I would double my efforts and show her and the Captain that I could equal them in any way.  
  
"Go get'im a glass of water. That is if ye think ye can handle it. I wouldn't want ye t'over exert ye'reself  
  
"Just what is your problem?" I asked dropping the rope now that the job was done. "What have we done to you that makes you dislike us so much? Is it our accent, attire, what?"  
  
"My problem is proper english ladies coming aboard a pirate ship to have a bit of fun. If you hadn't noticed this is real. We can all live or die according to th'Captain's decision. Tisn't some tea party on the ocean."  
  
"Who said anything about us not thinking this is real?" Alexia snapped. "We're just as serious about this as you. Who are you to say what we can and can not do!"  
  
"Did you really think that Jack would let you come aboard if he didn't need you for some reason? Honestly, he doesn't do anything that isn't part of some grand scheme of his. Look around you, lass. What do you see?"  
  
"You're supposed to be one of his friends! What are you talking about, a grand scheme. I refuse to believe that." I said angrily. How dare she accuse him of using us!  
  
"I don't say it to be mean." She defended, "I say it because it's the truth. He's a kind and caring man to be sure, but don't fall in love with a pirate. They're unpredictable and changing as the wind."  
  
Then she walked off leaving me more confused then I'd ever been. In the beginning she had seemed to be mad at us, could it be that she was just testing us out to see where our loyalty truly lie? And how would she know about Jack so closely, unless she knew first hand that pirates left with the wind. Had she and Jack ever been together?  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night I opted for guard duty, giving Alexia a chance to rest and Salenera proof that I wouldn't give in to the utter exhaustion I felt. A whole day spent raising and lowering sails, rope, and going up and down rigging made me long for the cot waiting for me downstairs. I forced my eyes to stay open and wandered around deck letting the cool air keep me awake. I was finally on my grand adventure and everything was perfect as it was. The beauty of the sea, the salty smell coming from the crashing waves, even the burning in my arms as remembrance of my first day aboard.  
  
"Katiana?" Jack called softly.  
  
"Aye. Right here." I walked into a shard of moonlight so that I would be easily seen.  
  
"Go below decks, I've got control of everything up here." He looked at me concerned.  
  
"Who's to guard the back of the ship then?" I stifled a yawn, "if a ship comes up behind us it'd be too late."  
  
"You look dead on your feet, love." He decided to be blunt, "You haven't gotten used to the strain as of yet and I don't want you harming yourself. In a few days you'll get accustomed to the work."  
  
"Why is it that when everyone sees me they automatically figure that I'm weak and in need of looking after?" I asked. "I am just as fit to work as you, Jack Sparrow. I will prove that to you by the end of this journey.  
  
"I was just doing as someone suggested, darlin'." He held up a hand to ward off an attack, "they say I work you to hard, I'll give them a break says I."  
  
"Whoever said that is addled in the mind." I saw Jack grin at that, "it was Salenera wasn't it."  
  
"Lower aft sail then." Jack instructed staring at the horizon intently.  
  
I gathered my strength and did as he requested. As the rope swung back with the wind, I moved nimbly out of the way so I wouldn't be hit. It had taken awhile for me to get used to the rocking of the ship, now that I had it made it a lot easier for me to get control of the tools. As it lowered a cramp struck my arm right above my wrist. I smuggled a gasp and only when it was down did I rub at my wrist trying to make the pain stop.  
  
"Straighten your arm and roll your shoulder back." I noticed Jack looking at me.  
  
"What for? I'm fine." I shrugged and ignored the ache that ran to my hand.  
  
"Try it, love. It'll work, I swear it." He crossed his heart playfully with one finger. I tried it and instantly it stopped hurting. "You know, Salenera means well. Her life hasn't been easy."  
  
"I know, Jack." I sighed, "So you heard what happened earlier?"  
  
"She doesn't mean anything by it. Just wants to get a reaction our of you." He replied, "You aren't like most girls are you."  
  
"I don't know. What do you think?" I stared into his gleaming eyes and wondered what he saw when he looked into mine.  
  
"I think that you make a good pirate. You certainly have the courage and don't lack in pride." He chuckled, "aye, you're a match for Salenera, but you defend your friends. I noticed that you took most of the hard tasks for yourself?"  
  
"I like hard work." I objected.  
  
"Alright. Like I said before, go below deck and get some sleep. Anamaria is going to take over now." Sure enough that's who emerged from the ladder that led to the bottom chamber.  
"Aye, th'ship'll be taken care of right enough." Anamaria assured us.  
  
"Bright and early tomorrow, Jack?" I waited until he turned the wheel back, "make sure you get some sleep tonight to. You might be the famous Captain Jack Sparrow but don't forget who you really are."  
  
"Got any rum?" he asked. "In order to give you full account of who I am, I'm going to need at least a bottle of rum." I grinned at his humor.  
  
"Sleep well, Captain." 


	9. Salenera's Point of View

Chapter 9- Salenera's Point of View  
  
A storm exploded from the clouds, it caught us off guard and completely unprepared. Jack was the only one not fumbling around on deck, he steered the Pearl through the worst gales using his infamous logic, and incredible skill.  
  
This was nothing like the storms that Tortuga faces, the waves crashed against the side, water came up over and rolled on the floor boards, salt water blinded all unfortunate enough to be on the wrong side.  
  
Something caught the corner of my eye. A scream lodged in my throat, a towering wall of greenish black water towered above me.  
  
"Watch out!" someone grabbed me around the waist and shielded me from being swept overboard. I felt the force of the impact from where his side hit the rail.  
  
"Watch yourself, 'Nera." He took in a deep breath and grabbed the rope that I dropped. It was Adam, one of the men who worked in the bar with me. Why hadn't I seen him board?  
  
Chris was climbing a rope to try and untangle canvas. He's a good pirate but he doesn't speak much. He listens when you talk to him, says what he thinks at the right moment. Sometimes when he stares at me, or anyone for that matter, I get the feeling that he sees more than he lets on. As if he can see what we really mean, I don't know how to explain it really well. There's a quiet grace to him, although I think that he's quite taken with Alexia.  
  
Not to mention that I think there might be something between Anamaria and Jack. Although she pretends to fight and hate him, underneath I really think she could love him. She left when Barbossa took over as well, and if she was just in it for the treasure as she says why wouldn't she have stayed on? That aims to make things interesting between she and Katiana. If my eyes deceive me, and they haven't yet, she's gone rather soft on him as well.  
  
I learned a long time ago that Jack's only woman is the Pearl. He might have his dalliances, and there have been many of them, but in the end he always goes back to his ship. The sea is his home and the Pearl his love. No one else can come between them and pity any who tries. I don't mean this in a bad way, not at all, Jack's a remarkable man and doesn't know of the heartbreak he leaves behind.  
  
I had my fair share of that but I know better to fall for a man who wants no tie to the land. I could never stay on a ship for the rest of my life and he would never stay on land. I have my tavern and the customers never cease in their buying.  
  
Cotton's parrot is perched on the crow's nest along with Annamaria. Cotton didn't disband with some of the other crew, he stays through thick and thin. Jack has assured him that once he decides to retire he'll have his pick of the Pearl's treasure.  
  
Knowing Jack he didn't really care about the treasure to begin with. I've seen raids before and he never kills overmuch. That is one of the reasons I think Barbossa must have mutinied against him for. Barbossa always had been blood-thirsty and while Jack is a pirate through and through, he has a mind for the innocent.  
  
Gibbs has been off and on the ship for as long as I can remember. He was the first to leave after Barbossa, he never once looked back. Came to Tortuga and told me the whole story through two bottles of rum. It came as a shock nevertheless that I had known Barbossa, Jack was young and somewhat of a nagging reminder to the lout.  
  
Gibbs is as loyal as they come and wont once speak out against Jack or any of the crew for that matter. When he makes up his mind no one can change his mind. What I want to know is where he met Katiana.  
  
She's a strong lass, there's more to her than meets the eye. It was surprising, I always though of higher class women as useless, flirtatiously naïve, and vain. Both girls are the total opposite although Alexia is a lot more poised. Katiana reminds me a lot of Jack. She has the same crazy and live-for-life attitude as he. I don't know if it's an act to get his attention or what, time will tell.  
  
I can see her now, while she helps with keeping the ship on a steady course wet through and through she's enjoying herself. It's as if she likes the storm and the miserable rain pouring down in sheets.  
  
Then, of course, there's Adam. Such a sweet man, always concerned for me although I tell him I will, and always will, be fine. He helps me out at the tavern when business is good, and it most always is. Quiet, funny, and stubborn to boot he's a good addition to the Pirates Chest.  
  
Heaven only knows why he joined the Pearl's crew. I know that he doesn't much like heights and he's not very fond of the ocean. For him to join a pirate ship whence all of those things are true, something must have drawn his intrigue. I wish I knew what it was and I'll have to tell him somehow that I'm grateful for him saving me.  
  
I might be a barmaid but I have my manners and I won't overlook him. He's a good man, one worthy of a fine woman. The tavern, and mayhap I, will sorely miss him. For now though all my concentration has to be on this bloody storm and making sure these blasted waves don't drag the ship under. 


	10. Alexia's Point of View

Chapter 10- Alexia's Point of View Authors Note: So what do you think of my characters so far? Alexia, Chris, Katiana, and Salenera suit one another well, don't you think? If anyone has any suggestions or ideas they'd be well received. I've not yet figured out exactly what is going to happen. Definitely more with Jack and Annamaria. Should I do a chapter in Jack's point of view? Might be interesting to try, aye? It is really exhausting to have three stories going at the same time though. Banished Demons, this one, and then the X-Men one too. Argh. There's never enough time to write chapters for them all. The X-Men story has been sitting idle for the longest time. Then there's the other two stories I have going that aren't for fiction. Hmm. . . might have to work on that soon. Captain Jack has pilfered all my attention at the moment though. I'll have to pass the rum bottle and sneak away for a minute.  
  
The storm waned around the early hours of dawn. Most of the crew were exhausted, Mr. Cotton's parrot was nowhere to be seen. The scenery was beautiful though, large upstanding cliffs and the water was bluer than anything I've ever seen.  
  
"Lower anchor!" Katiana called out. She had long since abandoned her skirt for pants. She now wore a second pair of Jack's and a laced bodice cut from both dress and petticoat.  
  
"Why? We can't stop in the middle of the ocean, lass." Gibbs said. No answer was given, she just gave him an impatient look. She lashed a rope around her waist and dived into the water.  
  
"Do as she said! Be quick, lads lest she strangle t'death!" Salenera yelled. The ship halted and we watched as Katiana surfaced. She frantically tore a strip from the trailing of her shirt, then scooped something up from the water.  
  
"Pull me up!" she called to us, grabbing hold of the rope she pulled herself up a few feet. Jack and I rushed to help and once her feet touched wooden planks she brushed hair out of her face and unwrapped the cloth. Inside was Cotton's parrot, wet and matted but none worse for the wear.  
  
"She saved the bird!" a crewman yelled for the rest to hear. Cotton came forward and such a look of happiness came over his expression that all who saw couldn't help but smile in return.  
  
There wasn't much else to do after that, some of the men sat onboard and played cards others were taking off their exhaustion below decks.  
  
"Gibbs?" I asked, "Where's Jack?"  
  
"In Captain's quarters, needs 'is rest jus' like everyone else."  
  
"Can you answer me a question then?"  
  
"He's not like anyone you've ever met before and there's no use trying to understand him. It's not possible and to try will only make a mockery of who he really is." Salenera said walking along the rail.  
  
"But all the stories. . . is he really daft?"  
  
"No. I don't believe he's daft at all." Katiana said quietly, "I think he does that just because we all expect him to. He's really quite sane but insanity is a ruse for all else who underestimate him."  
  
"He's definitely not crazy, he's made that clear enough. He's escaped from Barbossa three times and always had a plan for everything." Chris remarked, "no wonder he cloaks it, for if he didn't men from all over the Caribbean would come for a place aboard the Pearl."  
  
"'s true 'nough." Gibbs said while taking a drink from his flask, "had a lot of people come up to us when we set port. Still do and that's a fact."  
  
"Aye, but Jack's kept his old crew 'cept for those that 'ave been'ere too long and want t'settle themselves down for a spell. Somethin' interesting 'bout Jack and he'll ne'er betray his crew." Salenera ran her hand along the polished wood looking at us from under her long lashes.  
  
Something still didn't sit right with me though, there was still the question of what Jack wanted us for. Salenera had said that Jack never did anything without some ulterior motive and taking two new girls aboard for no apparent reason made me wonder. What use could we possibly serve him?  
  
Katiana seemed to trust him well enough but then there's no reason for her not too. It's exactly what we've always wanted, pirating on the open sea and escaping Port Royale, I'm just waiting for her to openly admit that she wants to be a pirate.  
  
All of this is amazing, something I'll remember for the rest of my life but right now I can't help wonder what mum and father think about all of this. I know that once I get back I'll be able to set things straight (after about five years) but they won't ever let me associate with Chris or Katiana again. Assuming, of course, that they both return to the Port with me.  
  
"Where's the Captain taking us?" Katiana asked looking up from where she was stitching another shirt together.  
  
"None but he knows, lass. Heaven only knows what's a'stirrin' in that mind of 'is."  
  
"What I'd like to know is the real account between he and Barbossa. Each story I hear is exaggerated all the more. Talk of ships guided by the spirits, an island ruled by the damned, and then of treasure that grants immortality. I want to know what really happened all those years ago." Chris' eyes glittered the same way when he told us the different versions.  
  
Each time he told us at the end he vowed that one day we would put to rest all of the fanciful versions and know the truth. The rest of them never failed to amuse us, varying from the supernatural to the impossible each time it was told there was a difference.  
  
"So ye finally got around t'Barbossa." Gibbs grinned and took another drink. "He was a cursed jealous man, Barbossa was. Never could get enough to appease his yearnin'. I vowed 'twould be t'death of us and had we stayed nigh another hour it would'ave been."  
  
"Shiver me timbers." Cotton's parrot squawked.  
  
"Word tell that after they mutinied Jack they went in search of the island. Found it too, but at a terrible price. Now you see, mates, treasure found by dishonest means never is as wondrous as twould have been by the honest way. Pirates we be but we 'ave a sense of honor when it comes to what matters in life."  
  
"A fine ship, good wind, and a fast current." Katiana blurted out trying to make it sound as natural as possible, "Isn't that right, Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Aye, that be the truth of it." He took a deep breath of the salt- tinted air and briefly closed his eyes. "But don't let my presence break stride of the story, aye? Tell'em how it is, man, and make no mistake."  
  
We all shared a look, Jack wasn't supposed to have known but now that he did it made no sense for us to stop talking of it.  
  
"See now what Barbossa and his men hadn't thought of was Jack escaping the island." Gibbs paused to draw his thoughts together, "Escaping the next day he swam to the nearest neighboring island. The men and women there were all mutineers and had nothing to eat in ages. Cannibals they were, the lot of them."  
  
"Wind in his sails, wind in his sails." The bird sang out again.  
  
"They took to Jack like a pack o'ravin' animals. Driven mad with hunger and thirst they'd allowed the heat to settle into their minds. Jack took control of t'motley bunch and showed'em t'proper way of things again. Hunting, fishing, he taught them and they in return helped Jack build a raft to get off the island. Took nigh but three months for'em t'get it together but it was finally done and. . ."  
  
". . . then they made me their chief." Jack added in with a gold- toothed smile. "I left a bloody hero and none's to say that any of them are still there. Probably made boats for themselves and are off pirating somewhere this very moment. Of course they could still be there tearing the flesh of animals apart as they were before. To each his own I say."  
  
"And that's the true version?" Salenera asked with a slight raise of her eyebrow.  
  
"Like it a lot more than the sea turtle account, myself." Jack replied.  
  
"Pirate chief Jack. Has a nice ring to it." She chuckled, "Cannibals, sure and that to the last apple in the barrel."  
  
Authors Note 2: Couldn't resist adding my version of what happened on the island as well as his left off phrase (. . . and then they made me their chief.) in the movie. I try to answer as many of the left-offs from the movie at the most opportune moment. Poor Chris still hasn't had all of his question answered though. Maybe another story time later on. 


	11. Chris' Point Of View

Chapter 11- Chris' Point of View Authors Note: And the plot thickens.  
  
Everything went smoothly from then on. Jack was back at the ship's wheel and it seemed we'd have fair weather for quite awhile now. Jack wasn't like other pirate captains, he insisted that his crew take care of themselves and slept when they needed to. I heard stories about other pirates who worked his crew to the bone without mercy.  
  
Mutiny wasn't an option at all for this crew. They respected, admired, and even loved their captain and would do anything he asked. The only thing I still wanted to know was where we were going! Gibbs and Jack talked at night when most of the crew was off deck but they spoke so low that no one else heard.  
  
It was night now and the stars were like diamonds in the sky. Even though the Caribbean is usually humid and hot during the day, when sailing on the sea the heat is hardly noticeable. There Is always the smell of salt on the air not to mention the sun rising and setting with time.  
  
I've always wanted to be a pirate or at the very least a sailor. I came to Port Royale on a chance of luck and then my wish got postponed when I met Alexia and Katiana. Alexia has spirit that never fails, but at the same time she has grace and elegance that other women can only try to imitate. She learned sword-fighting from Will Turner which didn't surprise me in the least.  
  
A lot of people had figured that she and Will would end up together one day but Will always had his eyes set on Elizabeth Turner. Nevertheless they stayed close friends even though things seem a little stretched between she and Elizabeth.  
  
Katiana has always had a recklessness that exasperates her aunt and uncle, from the way they treat her it's no wonder that she would do her best to try and stay away. She's from a whole other world, one that no one in Port Royale really understood.  
  
". . . a black pearl." Jack said moving his arm towards the ocean. That was all I heard, he motioned towards the rigging and I climbed to secure a knot. The rest of what he said was lost on the waves roar.  
  
I expected nothing less, except for when he told a story, Jack Sparrow was a very vague man. I much preferred Salenera or Alexia both of whom never failed to speak plainly and often bluntly.  
  
Dawn will arrive in only a few hours then the ship will come to life again. Bustling about, cards dealt, men eat and talk below. . . there's nothing like it. 


	12. Salenera's Point of View

Chapter 12- Salenera's Point of View  
  
Authors Note: I can't believe Johnny Depp didn't win for the Golden Globes!!! But he didn't look at all disappointed. Of course not, he's Johnny Depp and he wouldn't be sad he didn't get an award. Blow was also on USA but it's also on again on Thursday. . . I don't feel so guilty that I missed it now. Besides Johnny Depp and all the other celebs LIVE. . .  
  
"You want me to WHAT?!" I woke up to an enraged scream. I tied my skirts tightly together so they wouldn't hinder me up on deck. Katiana held a low cut dress that bared one shoulder. Alexia was next to her holding a slightly longer dress, but this one was sheer and made of blue lace material.  
  
"It's really quite nice, love." Jack looked the dress over critically, "It suits you just fine." I snorted, couldn't he see that the lass was ready to push him overboard?  
  
"If you think. . . for one second that I'm going to put this on. . ." she snarled, her grey eyes flashing dangerously "you had better think again."  
  
"Alright, so you don't like the shoulder off? There are two more that you can choose from. . ."  
  
"One that has the entire side in transparent fabric, and the other held together by two bows?! What do you take me for!" her fists clenched and she took a step closer to Jack.  
  
"We're on our way to a small island, mind you, one that has less favorable company. You can't go walking about in the dress you came with or the pants I gave you. They'd find us out in two winks and where would we be then? In exactly the straits we're in now."  
  
"So you want us to wear these." Alexia crossed her arms, "Just what kind of place are you taking us to?"  
  
"Where I'm taking you is one that any man would kill to get to, but at the same time he'd much rather die then stay. It's a place of mystery and anyone who steps foot onto the island wants partly to leave and partly never to escape. The mind becomes swamped with the pleasure that is human nature. However that's where we need to go and I can't go wearing that meself."  
  
"But once again you tell us details without actually saying anything of use." Alexia remarked.  
  
"Think you I'd give up the bearings to the island? If I did any scoundrel, knave, or treasure hunter would be on the hunt of their lives." Jack shook his head, "You'll have to trust me on that account and take what details I give you square."  
  
"Before night-fall, Captain." Katiana's knuckles were white with anger, "I'll be wanting to speak with you. . . alone." She glanced towards all the crewmen that gawked at them openly.  
  
I chuckled to myself, just you try talking yourself out of this one Jack. Having been a barmaid I see things about people that they prefer me not to. It also gives me an edge because I hear everything that's being said in my tavern without having to make my presence known.  
  
I'm not saying that it's easy, the opposite in fact. Maneuvering my way through rowdy men who just set port after months of just water and ship, dodging half-drunken men that would tear the place apart, not an easy thing to deal with. Luckily my mother raised me well and able to take care of any trouble that might arise.  
  
I have two daggers attached to my wrists and I'm not afraid to use them should any man step out of line. My tavern's made a name for itself and while the usual depravity goes on, hardly anyone steps out of line anymore.  
  
That's mostly thanks to Adam though, he's stopped more fights than I wish to think of. He's somewhere on deck now, no doubt writing or some such like that.  
  
"Nera?" he caught me off guard. I swear the man has a knack for catching me when I'm thinking of him.  
  
"Aye?" I answered hoping that my cheeks stayed their color and didn't turn hot on me.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you were all right from yesterday." The sun caught him just right and his brown hair glinted slightly reddish because of it. His eyes were lighter brown then they usually are and with a thin layer of salt coating his shirt and a black bandanna around his forehead he looked like a pirate now as well.  
  
"I'm fine, how d'ye fare?" I remembered that he'd hit the rail pretty hard when he shielded me from the wave.  
  
"None the worse for wear." He grinned amused, "It's the rope's causing me the most trouble. Jack's banned me to decks and below 'fore I do any damage to them. Bloody things never stay still."  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday and I'm sorry if you were hurt." I know it was uncharacteristic of me to say such a thing and I just hope that he won't say anything about it.  
  
"Couldn't let you drown, could I." He smiled, "Think of all the unhappy men in Tortuga who'd miss placing bets on who you boot out next."  
  
"Haserson next." I thought of the short man who always drank to much and treated my serving girls badly.  
  
"Well, gives me the edge for next time." He ran his hand through his hair and I realized for the first time how tall he really was. At least a good four inches taller than me, now it was made more clear than it had ever been.  
  
"Why did you come aboard the Pearl?" I asked, "I know you don't much like the ocean and you have an aversion to heights. There's a lot of both here. . ."  
  
"Why do you think?" he laughed, "Just so I could be thrown about by waves taller than me by three times, or have Gibbs supply me with rum so much my head spun? We work in a tavern and for rum to have that affect on me, not a good thing. Why do you think I came?"  
  
"Well there's always the view." I looked out over the ocean.  
  
"Yes, can't disregard that." But he never once looked away from me, I tore my gaze from his and smiled a little unsteadily. Then I left to go and do something, anything but stand there and face him with things I don't want to talk about. Things I don't even want to think about right now. It's best I throw myself overboard then let him talk me into corners, but then the daft man might jump in after me. I sighed and went looking for Gibbs, hopefully some of that rum would still be available. 


	13. Katiana's Point of View

Chapter 13- Katiana's Point of View Authors Note: POTC wasn't nominated for comedy/musical. . . but Johnny was nominated for actor in that category? A little confused here. . . but a huge YAY for LOTR! CONGRATS PETER JACKSON AND THE CAST!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!  
  
The nerve of him, he's captain of the Black Pearl I have no doubt about that but if he thinks that just because he's highest rank aboard he can force me into things he'd better straighten his thoughts. Just contemplating it made me want to smack him like I saw Annamaria do once onboard when he called her daft.  
  
He wanted me to dress like a common strumpet! He'd given me red lip paint and white powder to go with the dress. I stared at it repulsed wondering where he'd gotten it and. . . hellfire! What girl had it once belonged to before he gave it to me!?  
  
It was a black dress with the front low-cut so that upper half my chest would be exposed should I ever put it on, which I don't plan to do. A strap was conveniently taken out so that one of my shoulders would be bare and with only one tug, my stomach clenched at the thought.  
  
It wasn't even long! The hem ended at above the knee but a split in the seam rent up to about mid-thigh. Why not just go in a chemise! I bet one of those had more decency then this dress anyway. I threw it onto the bed and turned my back before I punched a hole clear through the wall.  
  
Taking deep breaths I made my way up to the deck and ship's wheel where I knew he would be. Two men hurried back downstairs when I opened the door, they'd seen what happened earlier and wanted no part of any further confrontation. The deck was clear of all people and it was only Jack and I now.  
  
"So you'd be wanting to talk to me about something?" he rigged the wheel straight and came to stand by the rail. Not too safe a move considering the way my thoughts were running.  
  
"You could say." I crossed the deck to stand close to him so he wouldn't miss any of what I said.  
  
"I explained what you'd be needing it for." He glanced sideways, "and it. . ."  
  
"Don't you dare say 'suits me well'."  
  
"You just did." He grinned and inhaled the sea breeze. Somehow it just being night and the tranquility of the sea relaxed me and instantly calmed me down.  
  
"Jack. . . I can't wear that thing wherever we're going." I didn't want to accuse him or refuse outright. As angry as I was if I did that he'd get his back up and not back down.  
  
"Can't or won't?" he asked.  
  
"Is there a difference?" I asked dryly.  
  
"There are two things I've learned of women. One, they'll do anything for a bit of jewels or gold. Two, a man can never be completely sure of what it is they want without offering said objects."  
  
"Not all-"  
  
"I figured you to not be like that at all, so if you can't there's a reason why. If you won't then I'll just have to go about changing your mind, savvy? So, be it can't or won't?" he interrupted.  
  
"I can't." There were other things involved than just a dress. Normally I wouldn't have balked over such a thing, in fact I may at one time have laughed it off and put it on for jokes. Besides, I really liked Jack and would have done it just to help him out in whatever his plan was but circumstances had changed my humor and it wasn't just about a dress anymore.  
  
"Mind telling me why not?" he motioned for me to follow him to his quarters. They were to the right of the ship's wheel and inside it was hardly any different from outside. He had a window etched into the wood, glass panes with heavy wooden shutters to block out water in storms.  
  
Maps lay strewn all over and books were stacked in half-hazard piles on the floor. Jack Sparrow could read and write, not only that but he had wonderful handwriting as was evident by pieces of parchment all over a table.  
  
There was a bed in the corner of the room but a hammock over the top of it, it looked as if he'd changed his mind about the bed and put the hammock up so he could still feel the waves and ocean as he slept. He was attune to the sea even in sleep, I learned a lot about him through his room. Sure it was somewhat of a mess but I bet he knew where everything was anyway.  
  
He took out a bottle full of rum and pulled out one of the chairs for me, then he sat on the other one. He took first drink then passed it over.  
  
"Er, wait, want a tankard?" he asked second thought, the look in his eyes read different though. It was almost as if he was daring me to drink like I had in the jail. I didn't hesitate at all and the rum was smooth as silk. Not exactly cold so the burning sensation was magnified it was good nonetheless.  
  
"Now what's all the worry?" he took the bottle back and leaned back into his chair.  
  
"I'm not from Port Royale as you already know from Gibbs." I tried to phrase this as best I knew how.  
  
"Yes, he mentioned that part before." He handed the rum back to me and I took a long drink before I continued.  
  
"I wasn't exactly afraid to make my own way, nor was I unwilling to work for it. Had it not been for Gibbs' help I very well might have had to resort in working for money in the only way women could then. I couldn't bear the thought, but I couldn't get enough money pick-pocketing." I looked to him to see if I was making any sense, when I saw the understanding come to his eyes I knew that it was best I go on.  
  
"So you went with him and he brought you to Port Royale." Jack asked before I could say anything.  
  
"In short, yes." I replied, "He loaned me money so I could track down my mother's sister whom I remembered her telling me stories of, I paid him back in full when I had the means to. Turns out that she already had a husband and a daughter of her own. They weren't to keen on my arrival but they took me in on duty to the lord."  
  
Jack scoffed at that taking two sips from the bottle, "so they tried to make you repent all your wicked ways, aye?"  
  
"And pray for my heathen soul." I added. That made him close his eyes and laugh shortly,  
  
"Confession and being nearly drowned to death to I'd warrant."  
  
"They call that baptism now." I grinned joining in his laughter too this time. When I saw it from his point of view it made everything seem amusing.  
  
"So that's why you can't? Goes against your morals and all virtues in your innocent white heart?"  
  
"Innocent white heart?" I repeated laughing harder, "Why Jack Sparrow I believe that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."  
  
"Fine lot you were brought up with then." He watched as I drank again, I noticed that it was nearly half-gone. No wonder I felt so carefree now, but in truth I didn't care one way or the other.  
  
"Yes, it was always 'come here and change your clothes. Don't speak in that tone of voice. No more riding the horses like that, you're going to bring shame down on the family.' And there was absolutely no gambling, coarse language, or conversing with men not of their rank." I sighed just thinking about it.  
  
"Took all the fun out of life." Jack turned the chair so he faced me.  
  
"They tried." I yawned a little and crossed my leg over my knee not caring that it wasn't ladylike. It was comfortable and I was wearing pants anyway, what harm was there in it? "I felt I owed it to them to try and be good but I never was, good enough, that is. I stopped caring so much after awhile, but other girls called me dreadful names. I knew I was not any of the things they said though and I began spending more and more time outdoors by the docks. That's where I met Alexia and then where we met Chris."  
  
"Pride." Jack remarked looking at the bottle. Three quarters of it was gone and I knew I'd feel the consequences in the morning.  
  
"Too much pride, I guess." I yawned again, "But that's why I can't. If I wear it then I become what they thought of me and my mother. A whore, harlot, or trollop ready to do anything for money."  
  
"No one would think that of you, love." Jack said quietly. "And any who do I can promise to remove such thoughts quick enough."  
  
"Give me a sword and I'll help you." I grinned to get rid of such somber thoughts.  
  
"That's what you're worried about? Becoming what they think of you?"  
  
"Well when you put it like that. . . bottom line, yes. Sounds stupid doesn't it, the sorry lass who couldn't take the shame." I took another drink.  
  
"No. The woman who cared about the memory of her mother so much as not to mock your memory of her. No shame in that, and I wouldn't ask you to go against it."  
  
I handed the bottle to him and felt my heart break, he looked so sincere and it made me wonder if I could do this one small thing for him. I thought about what Salenera had told me, that he used us for motives. If that was so then why was he being so caring about it, and there was no deceit in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be right back." I went below decks shaking my head to clear the drowsiness. I took a breath as I grabbed the dress before I could change my mind.  
  
"Not a peek, Jack Sparrow." I warned as I went behind a changing screen. Why he had one I'll never know but he had one of almost everything somewhere in this room. Jewels, animal pelts lining some of the floor, sea shells, pistol, sword, compass, why not a changing screen and mirror?  
  
I emerged from behind it and was gratified to see the approval in his eyes.  
  
"Just as I thought." He said, "And thank you, Katy. I'll not forget it."  
  
"I'm not wearing the red paint."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of asking you." He smiled and went back to change into the pants. I didn't want to see what I looked like, a touch of cowardice on my part but seeing it. . . I never wanted to.  
  
"Here. Finish it off." He offered the rum but I declined, the room was already topsy turvy and anymore and I might just pass out. He drank the rest and threw the bottle out the window.  
  
"I think I'm going to sit down for awhile."  
  
"Here. . ." he supported some of my weight and made me lay down on the hammock. My head cleared some and my stomach to when I closed my eyes.  
  
"But what about you?" I managed to stay awake long enough to ask.  
  
"Have a spare." He grinned showing a gold tooth, pulling out another hammock and stringing it up from the ceiling.  
  
". . . don't mind?" I mumbled, sleep was really good at the moment.  
  
"Not at all. 'never mind sleeping with a pretty woman on a ship."  
  
I refrained from shaking my head, why would he think I was pretty? Plain more like it, must be the rum. The last thing I remember is his giving me a blanket to keep warm.  
  
"Katy, my brave little pirate lass." He breathed and then the waves lulled me asleep to where I could dream he really said that instead of me wishing it were true. 


	14. Jack's Point of View

Chapter 11- Jack Sparrow's Point Of View Authors Note: I think its finally time to bring Jack completely into the story. Not that he wasn't to start with, mind you, just that now he's. . . oh, argh, I don't know how to explain it. You'll see once you read it.  
  
Woke up in the morning, groaned as my head splintered in the light. Ah, well, worst is over now. Careful, getting dumped on the ground from this blasted. . . too late. Bed's a lot harder then I remember it to be, yawning and then just tired. Might as well just stay here, but I have my crew to think about, cant have them finding me on the floor.  
  
My beauty, the Pearl of the ocean'll help me today. Standing I focused my eyes and my heart stopped when I saw Katiana lying in my hammock. Oh gods, what had happened last night? I remembered rum and a full bottle at that. I wouldn't have. . . then I saw the dress. I buried my head in my hands trying to remember, oh no, not happening and definitely not good.  
  
"Oh what the blazes!" she woke up similarly like I had, but she managed to land on one knee before she knelt with her head buried in my bed. What in hellfire had happened the other night?  
  
"G'morning." She murmured blinking groggily.  
  
"How're you?" I asked. My voice sounded strange to my own ears.  
  
"Dandy." She laughed and stood unsteadily, "you?"  
  
"Could be better." Then a strong wave crashed into the ship and Katiana stumbled into my arms. I couldn't let her go for fear that we'd both fall and be in a worse position then now.  
  
"Sorry." Her eyes were almost purple now and I had to put some space between us.  
  
"The Pearl's a reckless heart, cant stop'er when she's of mind to change." I set her in the chair and recalled passing a bottle back and forth, then her in the dress. Something was missing, there had been pain in her eyes. Pain? I hadn't hurt her, surely not! I might be a pirate, a black- heart, and a scallywag, but I wouldn't harm her for the world.  
  
Why was I panicking? I was Captain Jack Sparrow! Being in a room with a lass was no reason to panic! I'd faced the barrel of a pistol with less anxiety then I felt now!  
  
"Hate to ask this but. . ." she started to say. Oh no, and yet again, oh no.  
  
"You don't remember at all." I asked.  
  
"No, I remember some things but others are a little blurry." She bit her lip questioningly. I really wish she wouldn't do that.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"Us talking, rum lots of rum, and then sleeping. . ."  
  
"Oh so we didn't!" I couldn't help but exclaim.  
  
"Didn't?" she looked confused, then her cheeks reddened and her eyes widened a little, "no, we. . . didn't."  
  
"I remember all of it now." I sobered at the memory. "You told me about your mother and then we just. . . talked." It was disappointing to be sure, alone with her and not even one attempt. I must be mellowing, that thought made me inwardly laugh.  
  
"I do, too. Nothing indecent about what we did."  
  
"Nothing at all. . . and no red paint." It was such a relief to know exactly what had happened. I wouldn't ever drink so much. . . no, cant promise that. . . I'll try to. . . oh, bloody hell it had all been interesting to say the least.  
  
"What time is it?" Katiana asked with a glance out the window.  
  
"Midmorning, at least." I was the longest I'd ever slept. There would be enough time to sleep when I was dead.  
  
"Well then. . ." she trailed off. This was extremely awkward and I wasn't liking this at all.  
  
"Best go out and face the day. On second thought. . . why don't you stay here until your headache's gone? Its bloody hell to go outside after a night of drinking." My head still hurt, but I could get used to it.  
  
"You're going out though?" she asked.  
  
"Course. I'm the captain, cant sleep all day."  
  
"Then I go, too." She insisted. She was fit for the ocean, I sensed that in her. I know of some sailors who hate the sea and live for money, and then some who care not for riches but love the ocean.  
  
I was a little of both, never hurts to have some money on hand. One thing I've come to realize is that no one gets anywhere without either gold or money.  
  
The Pearl needs the best. Planks, black sails, mast, crows' nest, decent food, and of course the rum. She could have no less.  
  
I opened the door got her and waited for what I expected next. Despite her shielding her eyes from the sun and gritting her teeth she said not another word about it.  
  
I went to the wheel and unrigged it, we were still going in the right direction. I hadn't ever doubted, the Pearl would never lead me wrong. 


	15. Alexia's Point of View

Chapter 15- Alexia's Point of View  
  
I was really dreading going back on deck, I looked exactly as I was supposed too and it slightly scared me. Katiana didn't give any explanation as to why she'd changed her mind. She was already upstairs waiting explanation from Jack.  
  
There was speculation among the crew about Jack and Katiana. No one would dare say anything of course, though it was a well-talked about subject.  
  
I smoothed the dress down, midnight blue and it would have been. . . nice, had it not been for the neckline and slit of the side. The skirts were mostly straight except for ribbons that criss-crossed over the bodice.  
  
"Ready?" Katiana asked from the stairs.  
  
"Aye." I let air out of my lungs very slowly to calm my nerves.  
  
It was at least a reassurance that none of the crew said anything about our differences. I knew that Katiana was apprehensive over today's venture, I could see the darkness to her eyes.  
  
Chris came down from the Crows' Nest, he would be going ashore with us too.  
  
"Salenera?" I gasped, she wore a dark purple brown with white lace entwined throughout the straight skirt. The dress straps fell down her shoulders and she had her eyelids dusted with gray.  
  
"She's coming with us too." Katiana remarked not unkindly. "It'll be good to have a new pair of eyes."  
  
"Think you I'd let ye go alone?" she grinned, "I'm always ready for a bit of fun."  
  
"But that still leaves us with the purpose of this venture." Chris said.  
  
"Alright, you three go onto the island with us, then you'll be able to get into the hidden chambers. In the very middle room there is a black pearl. No jest intended. Once you get that and meet us back in the brothel it's all over." Jack leaned against the wheel and surveyed us with hooded eyes.  
  
"What!" Salenera had warned us, but now it was more evident then ever, "So this whole thing is for your benefit?"  
  
"Not just mine. I owe a man a favor. The man who owes a debt pays it back or he gets his due. Since it's me that's owing a favor back I can do nothing less than make sure it's done. Terms were agreed on and without repaying it's my life, savvy?"  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Wait. . ." Katiana whispered. Her eyes searched Jack's and a stillness came over her.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"He wouldn't have asked us if it wasn't important. Alexia, you know that I wouldn't ever agree to this unless I trusted him, at least trust me. He really does need this pearl."  
  
I always trusted Katiana, it stood to reason that I would now as well.  
  
"So what are the women there like?" she asked.  
  
"They're. . . the brothel's a first-rate establishment known for their variety and, er, skill."  
  
She motioned for us to wait a minute and went below decks. When she came through the door again even Jack blinked his eyes in surprise. Her eyes were outlined in smoky black that brought out their pewter color. There was a slight tinge of red on her lips, but no trace of any powder.  
  
"So you want. . ." here she did something I'd never think to see from her. There were a few such women like Jack mentioned on Port Royale, but Katiana had never looked twice at them and once almost got into a fight when one of them called her a name.  
  
She's never told us what she has against them. I asked once and the cold look that came into her eyes. . . I never questioned her again. Now it was as if she had studied them to their last expression. She made her way to the ships' wheel and leaned against the banister.  
  
"Might as well go about this right, have the dress and I can improvise, aye?" I couldn't see her face but admiration and respect lit on Jack's.  
  
"You don't think they can tell I don't belong, do you?" she rested a hand on Jack's shoulder and pouted prettily. "'ello, love" she simpered batting her lashes for effect, "Mind tellin' me your preference?"  
  
Jack curled his arm around her waist and turned to face us. Even without fancy make-up and attire she looked as if she belonged at his side.  
  
"Port call!" he yelled, "get ready t'go ashore!"  
  
Then in a move that surprised us all, he lowered his head and kissed her gently.  
  
"You really don't have to do this. . ." Jack held her back when we'd have gone ashore.  
  
"You wouldn't have asked were it not important." She said firmly determined, "It's not difficult. . . s'only pretend after all." She grinned despite the darkness in her eyes.  
  
He brought her close to his side in a hug then let her go.  
  
"'sides if that's thanks for just stepping onto the island. . ." she forced herself to brighter spirits,  
  
"Suggestive, lass." He winked.  
  
"Why, Jack!" she smiled innocently and lowered her eyes coyly, "I was referring to one of your stories." She linked her arm through his and together disbanded the ship. I met Chris and we shared a look, both of us were worried for her but at the same time ready for whatever would come next.  
  
"After you." He helped me onto the gangplank and escorted me onto the island. I could always count on Chris for support and while he didn't exactly keep his eyes averted, he didn't openly stare either.  
  
"Ready?" he whispered.  
  
"Has to be done sooner or later." I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins, "Yeah!" I picked up courage as I went along. This really could be fun! 


	16. Chris' Point of View

Chapter 16- Chris' Point of View  
  
"'ello, mate." Jack walked with Katiana, he was first to the mouth of the inlet where two men stood guard. They wore loose clothes to mask the masses of weapons they had underneath. Now I understood what Jack meant when he said this was a first rate brothel. Ha, first rate, no wonder.  
  
"What do you want?" one of them asked stretching to emphasize his strength. Right, I could take him on anytime any day.  
  
"Why, sir." Katiana winked and wrapped her arm around Jack's waist, "We just wanted a reputable place to. . . stay. . . for a few days."  
  
"Well. . ." he wolfishly smiled and raked his gaze up and down her body. Why that bloody son of a-  
  
"Jack!" a beautiful woman brushed past the two guards and then stopped short when she saw us. "You've brought people?"  
  
Oh yes, he's brought company and had it not been for Alexia I might be tempted to get to know her a little better. She was brown haired and very, very well endowed. As it was I had a girl to take care of and she's all I want.  
  
"Aye, couldn't resist." He tipped his hat and shortly bowed at the woman that he obviously knew.  
  
"Er, come on inside." She tossed her hair and bit her ruby painted lips, "Valli. . . you know better'n to turn aside customers."  
  
"Customers." Valli chortled, I really didn't like him. What kind of name was Valli, anyway? Who was he to judge us? His gaze lingers a little too long on Alexia and if he tries anything, sorry Jack, but I'm going to have his eyes.  
  
Once we escaped the maze of an entrance, I could believe men being lost at sea. After they saw a place like this it's no wonder they never returned.  
  
Silk scarves and dimmed lights hung from the ceilings everywhere.  
  
"Welcome to. . . well, you'll find out eventually." Our guide smiled seductively and rested her hand on an azure clad hip.  
  
"So when do we start work?" Salenera asked in a no-nonsense voice. I applaud her timing, just when things could have gotten awkward.  
  
"Work?"  
  
"Aye. Amber, think you I'd not bring you something from traveling?"  
  
Amber blinked her green eyes owlishly, obviously this wasn't the type of gift she'd been hoping for.  
  
"You brought them to work here?" she repeated breathlessly, "But I thought. . . oh, well. . ."  
  
"Anytime, love." Jack caught another woman who came around with a tray and small glasses of rum. He downed it with relish and pulled out a purse of gold. "Now what say you to showing the ropes to my friend here, while the ladies do what they do best."  
  
"Just a moment." Amber seemed to have come to her senses at last, "What do they specialize in?"  
  
"Anything you want." Salenera stepped in again. "Ask them if you want further information."  
  
Noticing how comfortable Jack looked with Katiana she mutely nodded her head. Eyes going slightly colder she motioned for them to follow her. Was I detecting a hint of jealousy there? She had looked awfully pleased to see Jack again.  
  
"You'll have to get changed, of course." We heard Amber remark, "Those are nice but too much for a place like this."  
  
As Katiana and Alexia were somewhat behind her, Amber didn't notice as they both halted at around the same time and glanced back towards us. Uh- oh, things did not bode well for the future. Well, not for Jack anyway because I had nothing to do with those dresses to start with.  
  
"A bit much?" Katiana mouthed, but then she raised her chin, and subtly struggled to regain composure. Alexia still looked apprehensive but Katiana would protect Alexia, although she'd have to worry about herself too. No, better not to think about it before I go bounding after them like a fool.  
  
"They'll be fine, lad." Jack said but he looked a little worried too. He'd never admit it naturally, but his gaze followed Katiana as she smiled and coquettishly waved at several men reclined with women on the floor.  
  
"Welcome to the Island of Plaisir." He took another glass as another woman paused by his side and looked up at him through blackened lashes. "Drink up, this is no doubt going to be a very long night."  
  
I took a glass too and wasn't surprised to taste some of the best rum I've ever tasted. Plasir roughly translated from French means delight, I learned a little bit of languages as I've wandered. In English it sounds like pleasure, which would be just about right. 


	17. Salenera's Point of View

Chapter 17- Salenera's Point of View  
  
Despite the calm and relaxed façade, everything was chaotic and women were everywhere. Bustling around in near to nothing, they wore gowns of all colors and styles, their hair in elaborate to simple designs varying in length. They looked used to the chaos and were able to maneuver quickly to avoid crashing into another person.  
  
Jack said that the black pearl would be either locked in one of the red rooms or in one with a book that they couldn't miss. Cryptic, ever cryptic but he knew for sure or he wouldn't have sent us.  
  
There were some men who brushed past us and there was no telling how many times I blocked unwanted advances. Didn't that sound proper? What I mean is there's no saying how much I wanted to bash the bastard's face in for touching me.  
  
Alexia and Katiana had the same problem although we learned how to tell the more docile from the arrogant. One of them tried to bend Katiana's head back for a kiss, she pushed him into a wall and on second thought looked apologetically towards Amber.  
  
"Not my customer." She explained. I smothered a laugh, she'd just cleared our way because everyone knows that women in brothels and other 'disreputable' houses don't let any man kiss them on the mouth.  
  
"Keep up." Amber instructed before we stepped into a room with dresses and costumes everywhere. Even though this was a cave, the floors were coated with rugs and other assorted fabrics. It wasn't cold and designed for privacy in warm comfortable surroundings. It could almost be forgotten that this was a cave.  
  
Better yet, it couldn't be found easily which made military men oblivious to all of this. None would venture into a cave and I'm sure there were other guards watching among the stone overhangs and cliffs.  
  
"Pick any one you want, leave your other dresses here. You wont be needing them anymore, all of the rooms are open except for the ones with a red curtain over them. Make sure you're paid beforehand and its up to you on what. . . customer you want." She finally smiled, "And just so you know. . . Jack's mine."  
  
"Bitch!" swore Katiana once Amber was gone.  
  
Does she think that Jack wants more than just a dalliance? They're both innocents if they think so. He cares about her, but his ships far more important to him. I would warn her, but it wouldn't do any good and it would make her even more blind to the facts.  
  
"Come on, we have a pearl to find. We'll show her. . ." Katiana trailed off and rummaged through trunks and clothes. I did the same. To my surprise I found a barmaids gown that looked like one my mother used to wear. Not saying anything against her, god rest her soul. Putting it on, I looked in one of the mirrors on the wall for effect.  
  
A straight blue skirt and a white apron, the only difference was that the dress was spilt along the seams and showed the blue stockings I wore underneath. I chose a pair of heels and then white garters. I put part of my hair up and left part down, I think it makes me look exotic and within these walls who's to argue?  
  
Katiana chose a black and red gown that emphasized her eyes to perfection. It was low cut as Amber's had been, but there was a flair of elegance and sophistication that Katiana kept with her as she adjusted her hair reluctantly in the mirror. She had red heels on and a black garter just barely visible under the skirts. Her black hair was left down as before, does she have something against fixing her hair?  
  
Alexia wore a simple gown that brought out the air of innocence and light in her personality. It was lavender and suited her complexion excellently. We would certainly be noticed among the other women, which was just what we wanted. The best place to hide is broad daylight and if they remembered us then it would be easier to move around without many questions.  
  
I just wish Adam was here, no, then again on second thought I don't. He'd never let this go and I'd be forced to kick his ass. Don't get me wrong, but sometimes he teases unmercifully and he hasn't forgotten the ONE time that I spilled rum on a magistrate. I didn't mean too! If the man had kept his hands to himself and not tried to distract me from bringing him the tankard he would not have caught cold from the rum along his shirt front.  
  
Needless to say that his comforting presence would be much appreciated and then I wouldn't have to make nice with the men here. That's all I'll be doing, I have no intention of entering a room with one even as a ruse. I'll help find the pearl, maybe stock up on a few other things and then we'll go find Jack and get out of this cursed place. 


	18. Alexia's Point of View

Chapter 18- Alexia's Point of View Authors Note: This is SO much fun to write! It's good contrast to the Agent Sands story, and Banished Demons. I hope you're all liking them and thank you for the wonderful comments!  
  
Even though my parents would have collapsed if they could see me, I was actually having a good time. I was dressed, ironically, as an English lady. It was a bit short and suggestive in places but otherwise there was absolutely nothing indecent about it.  
  
"Where do you think the red room is?" Katiana asked.  
  
"Someplace closed off." Salenera replied. That made sense, if the pearl really was as valuable as Jack made it out to be it would be well hidden and not easy to find.  
  
"Who's the owner of this place? Amber?" I inquired, whomever kept the brothel running would most likely have the pearl somewhere in their quarters.  
  
"I assume so." Katiana straightened her shoulder, "She sure acts like it."  
  
"Don't get into any fights." I warned, "We should be seen, but not readily remembered. Right?"  
  
"Aye. Lets go and find the Captain." Salenera agreed. It'll be expected of us anyway, so why not follow the unspoken plan? Luckily, between the three of us we made our way back to where we'd started. Jack and Chris were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where are they?" Katiana searched the room.  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea." Salenera crossed her arms, but didn't look surprised. Her expression was too guarded for me to read.  
  
"No! They wouldn't- would they?" Surely they wouldn't have left us alone! Then- "There they are." I sighed with relief, my stomach had froze at the thought of facing all of this without least seeing them again.  
  
They were reclined on a satin red sofa alongside one wall. Four women talked to them, then threw their heads back to bare their chests shamelessly. Chris was drinking from a flask that matched the nearest woman's dress. He seemed to be having no trouble adapting to the atmosphere, his arm was rested on the girl's leg.  
  
"Seem to be having fun, don't they." Salenera remarked, "Amber didn't waste any time, that's for sure."  
  
"She-" Katiana trailed off when she saw Amber draped across Jack's shoulder with her thigh across his.  
  
"Well go over there, lass. Don't stand there gawking when you want to speak your mind." Salenera said before I could say anything. Katiana put on her best smile, tousled her hair, and applied a thin layer of the red lip paint. She looked positively decadent, but not exaggeratedly so.  
  
Heaven help Amber and I pray nothing will happen. I've seen Katiana issue a duel before to a girl who called her a harlot and then proceeded to throw mud at her. Katiana chose swords, but the girl who had thrown the mud ran away before the match could begin. I'd never seen such anger in her before, but Katiana had sworn never to be any man's property. What did she think of Jack?  
  
Weeks of church services can't help stop my anticipation to see what she'll do about Amber. What if Salenera is right though? Jack hadn't given any indication of keeping us onboard. Except for the kiss he'd given her, there was nothing that secure he really did like her in return.  
  
I wanted to say something, however right now Chris could use some. . . other company. I dare Amber to try and take Chris for hers too. Salenera and I agreed that we would interval our time, she would go to talk to them, then I would, so that we could relay information to Jack and Chris.  
  
"I thought you wanted to work here." Amber replied drawing her fingers over Jack's arm. Her gaze flickered to me as I came up behind Katiana and Chris lifted the glass in a toast. I grinned and raised a brow at the girl next to him. Chris shrugged and drank the rest of the rum.  
  
"I do." Katiana replied, she met Amber stare for stare.  
  
"Then why don't you try actually working?"  
  
"I would. I was just wondering. . ."  
  
"I own the caves rooms and the people who work here. As such I get first pick of the men who come here, clear?" her eyes narrowed as she issued the layered order and reminder that Jack was off-limits. "Now go and find someone and make sure that a quarter profit is left aside. For food and board, of course. Run along, good girl."  
  
Chris discreetly smuggled a laugh, I don't see what there is to laugh about. Amber had just maneuvered in humiliation and knowing Katiana she won't stand easily for that. Run along? What was she, a dog? Good girl? Bloody hell, this woman was brain dead. 


	19. Salenera's Point of View

Chapter 19- Salenera's Point of View  
  
Authors Note: I haven't written to this story for SO long! I was just watching Chicago, really good movie, and an idea came to me. The best place to hide something is out in the open, isn't that the saying? I was just thinking. . .  
  
Authors Note2: The song is to the beat and tune of 'All that Jazz' from Chicago. Haha, written in the car on the way to Pennsylvania, my sister was going to kill me from all the times I rewound the DVD scene to make sure the words fit with the beat.  
  
Katiana was in a fine rage, she practically threw people who stepped into our path out of the way. Not that I was complaining, after all it saved up the trouble. There was no doubt of where we were and what they thought of us. Men had the nerve to simply reach out and grab whatever piece of skin was there.  
  
Alexia was doing really well, one man yanked on her dress and she turned eyes that fairy sparked on him. Needless to say, it wasn't too long before he went to find easier, more compliant company.  
  
"Free rein, she says." Katiana hissed, "I'll show her free rein."  
  
"What. . . is that?" Alexia asked staring into one of the crowded rooms interestedly. I knew as soon as I saw the drawn crowd. This was one of those singing rooms some of my customers talked so much about. Here, whomever was the main attraction would get up and dance, and sing for extra coin.  
  
"Oh, she didn't!" Katiana gasped. I glanced at her in bemusement, what had the lass gotten into her head now? For all her not wanting to be here and the fear and revulsion behind her eyes, she was hiding it well.  
  
"What?" I asked when she made no more motion to say anything else.  
  
"Look up at the stage." Alexia whispered wide-eyed.  
  
Sure enough to the left propped in the open arms of a woman-like statuette sat the largest black pearl I've ever seen. Amber had it hidden well in the props, but if the audience was looking for it they would have found it.  
  
"How are we going to get it off the stage and hidden without anyone seeing us?" Alexia asked.  
  
We stared as a blue-clad woman threw up her heels and wiggled her hips while smiling at the men in the audience. She held them in the palm of her hand, at the end of the number she threw up her arms and held on to a high-note. Money pooled at her feet and she picked up one of the bills as she walked off the stage and kissed it.  
  
A blonde-man in the back hooted and was clapped on the back by one of his friends. They were clearly ecstatic that it was his money she had kissed, even if the woman had no idea.  
  
"I can think of a way." The same glint was in Katiana's eyes as there had been on the ship before she rescued Cotton's parrot. I gladly let her go, there was no way I wanted to go onstage and try to steal the rarest gem in plain view. Now if she needed someone to protect her if she were caught, I'd be there. "I'll be back as soon as I can. One of you get Chris and Jack for me? There's no need to continue searching."  
  
"Katy! Wait!" Alexia called looking fascinated, exasperated, and worried at the same time.  
  
"There's no use in that, lass." It was pointless to try and stop her now. I've seen that same look in Jack's eyes every time he looks into the ocean, the yearning, the understanding. . . it was the same here.  
  
Katiana stepped out on stage wearing a red sequined mask that only showed her grey eyes, which seemed almost purple now. Her red dress matched it perfectly and her black hair seemed to glow in the bright lights. Alexia ran to get Jack and Chris and I watched to see what she was going to say.  
  
"'ello, mates!" she called to the crowd holding up a bottle of rum. A few cheers went up but everyone was wondering who the masked newcomer was. "This might be a little. . . new to all of you." She smiled seductively warming to the crowd and all the eyes focused on her, "But I'm sure you can all keep up."  
  
Raising an eyebrow challengingly towards the music-men and snapped her fingers in the pulse she wanted for the beat. They looked at one another and shrugged, then began to play what she led them too.  
  
"You're out for. . . pleasure tonight, eh?" she stepped to center- stage. Bawdy laughter met her innuendo, she was already beginning to get the crowd in her favor. She tapped her foot as the bass picked up and as the musicians improvised.  
  
"Give me some rum, I'll put my garters on." She sang and raised her dress enough to give the men a glimpse, "We'll have some fun."  
  
She timed her walk perfectly and flipped her hair, "I'll paint my eyes and leave you all behind. . . you'll have some fun." She looked over her shoulder, "Come on gents, and let your pants roll down, your coin is nothing here, I'm naught to you I fear. So this is all for you, I need a laugh or two. . . so come. . . up. . . here."  
  
The crowd sat on the edge of their seats, the men who were standing found themselves inexplicably taking a step towards the stage.  
  
The music went on and Katiana was lost to the song. The musicians were too, they could no more stop playing than cut off their own hands. She threw her hip to the side and the silk of her dress accentuated her flashy movements. "Fun." She whispered as a note struck, and licked her crimson red lips suggestively. She high-kicked and the men in the front row leaned forward, their drinks forgotten.  
  
One of the guys fell forward towards the stage, so Katiana went with it and saved him the embarrassment from the rest of his friends. She pouted her lips and gave him an understanding wink as she purred and ran a nail along his cheek. Then in a flurry of skirts she pranced away with another high-kick over his head.  
  
"Fresh off your ships, you don't care for news. . . that's why you're here. I hear you pirate lot, you all collect your dues. . . aint it fun?" she smiled brazenly and lowered her eyes to show the decadent black they were painted, "Hold on men, this is a night you won't. . . e-ever ever forget, I'll bet my talent that. . . ohhh, once you leave, you'll beg ooohhh please! Just one. . . more. . . thrrroowww."  
  
She lifted the hem of her dress higher and then sang, "find a flask it's getting' warm in here. . . oh, it's really hot." She lowered the front of her dress and rolled her eyes as if about to faint, "Up on stage is where it's all at. And are you having fun?"  
  
Jack and Chris stepped to my side and Jack's jaw nearly dropped to the ground when he saw Katiana. "Is that. . ." he folded his arms relaxing as she started another verse all the while subtly moving closer to where the black pearl rested.  
  
"So show me what you like, I can learn anything, I'm your ticket out, if you'll just put in. You'll be the best I've had, I can prove it now. It's what. . . you. . . waannt."  
  
"Ooohhh. . .you're gonna be so glad you came. . . tell your friends."  
  
"Oohhh. . . I'll dance the night away, until you break, come up here."  
  
"Yooouu're the best I've had, I-I'll swear it while oh gents it's your meal. It's just such fun!"  
  
"Give me some rum, I'll put my garters on. . . we'll have some fun." Her eyes found Jack's, but she twitched a leg out and sank to the floor dramatically with her red dress contrasting with the black floor.  
  
"I'll paint my eyes and leave you all behind. . . it's real fun. Come on gents, and let your pants roll down, your coin is nothing here, I'm naught to you I fear. So this is all for you, I need a laugh or two. . . so come. . . up. . . hee-eere."  
  
She inched the dress higher and slowly lay down until her back touched the floor, her knees in front of her. She stared at the audience and trailed a hand across her stomach.  
  
"Nnoo. . . I'm no ones own. . . but I love my life. And all. . . one. . . night."  
  
She uncorked the rum and drank some. As the music reached a crescendo she jumped to her feet, smashed the bottle against where the pearl rested, and in the space it took to blink palmed the jewel.  
  
Cat-calls and hollers rose in the crowd, money was thrown in handfuls to the stage, and Katiana looked as if she were about to faint. She kept the seductive smile in place, danced around the coins as the song finally ended, then shook her head as black ebony tresses swirled around her shoulders like smoke. No one but we saw how pale she'd gone as the mask was long gone.  
  
"I'll call you for tonight, darlin.'" One called from the audience.  
  
"Be mine, Scarletta!"  
  
"Marry me, woman in red."  
  
The applause and offers continued, Katiana curtsied one last time, winked over her shoulder and exited the stage. I chanced a look at Jack, he looked so proud of her but worry darkened his eyes.  
  
"Come on, she'll have changed and will meet us in back." As he turned I saw the flare of anticipation on his face.  
  
Authors Note 3: I thought it was pretty good, I could sing it when I watched Chicago, so I was happy with it. What do you think? I shouldn't become a song writer, I agree. This is the one and only time, haha aren't you all relieved? 


End file.
